The Devil's Mansion Part timer
by EasternBells
Summary: Just another boring old Isekai of some generic ass nobody, but this time its in Touhou.
1. Entry 0

Date: 04/22/18

Weather: lightly cloudy, windy, cool like early spring.

Dear Diary.

It's like the old saying; "Go big or go home." In my case going home isn't exactly an option at the moment and it won't be one for a while... So I guess I'm going big.

I was given an opportunity to experience a once in a life time event where I could live in a world literally filled with wonder, magic something out of a fantasy novel or a Japanese anime. And naturally there's a catch. This said world, Gensokyou or something like that is basically an old school Japanese fantasy world. Meaning it had little to no electricity, no Wi-Fi and an old school sewage system with possible unsanitary living conditions, But hey it literally has magic and wonder so that's a win right? To be honest the thought of living in a place like that didn't bother me too much, well maybe just a little. After all, the great outdoors, hiking and camping is kind of my jam.

Packing for a long term trip like is was a pain in butt, especially when I was under a time constraint. Who does this Blondie think she is? Just because she has a mature pretty face and a slightly intimidating aura doesn't mean she can boss me around. Anyway, planning for such a move in such a short notice was quite the challenge. How much luggage was I going to need? How cumbered was I going to be? How was this affect my mobility on the move? So on and so forth.

I'm not sure what I was thinking at the time but I think it was something in the lines of stick to the essentials.

Clothes, small electronics, and camping tools. I think I made the right choice in going light. There might come a time where I'm going to regret not bringing more, but when that day comes I guess I can improvise.

Now going through the.. Portal? Gateway? A gap? A spooky door decorated in eyeballs and ribbons or whatever was kind of weird... A lot of tingly sensation mixed with a light numbness. You know how your legs fall asleep when you lose circulation? Kind of like that but it's your entire body.. I think I alsk tasted something sour in my mouth too.. ew...

On top of the "full body leg asleep syndrome" I heard a voice. Now that I think about it, I think it was my voice and it sounded like it was pre recorded on a really old school tape recorder and was being played back in repeat. "Great Sinister Footwear Chronicles" and it's apparent directions being played back. Hearing my voice from another source sounds so weird..

Now let's quickly catch you up to speed my dear Diary. According to this Blondie who's apparently named Yukari, and going through the spooky door that's apparently named the Gap altered my body and tied all the loose end on my world. I can communicate with the resident of this world without any effort.

I don't know how speak Japanese by any means, but every time I speak English the folks hear it in their own language and vise versa. On top of that going through the gap gave me some affinity to magic. Yukari said it's a side effect.. should I be worried? Wish it made me more fit to be honest.. Maybe a bit taller but I guess I can't win them all.

Anyway the moment I had my heading via a map, I made my way Scarlet devil Mansion. It took me like 5 hours to get to the Mansion what can I say, reading foreign maps are not my strong suite also I had to stop a lot to a lot to hide from little girls that were flying around. Truly this is a world of magic and stuff. Wait.. now that I think about it that Yukari lady could have just dropped me off at the gate.. She's kind of a jerk..

And now here I am. Getting a job from a vampire named Remilia and starting to make a living in the Scarlet Devil Mansion to super slowly unravel my master plan that was planted in my head by me. I guess I can call it a self inception.. unless.. Yukari.. my head hurts.

What was my job again? Oh yeah.. I'm pretty much babysitting her little sister.. I'm not the best with kids but she's apparently like 500 years old or something. Huh.. do Vampires mentally age slowly or something? Anyway I'll be starting my job in a couple days. Wish me luck Diary!


	2. Entry 1

Date: 04/29/18 Weather: Cloudy, chilly.

Dear Diary.

Well today.. was a thing.. and to be honest.. it was very eventful. But before that I'm going to very quickly tell you what I did for like a week. To make a long story short made preparations for my up coming job. I've got acquainted with my coworkers, gotten settled down into my new home, and began my pre-work preparations.

There's one thing that I want to say about the Mansion... It's a little gloomy due to the very few windows. My room has an average sized window but most rooms here doesn't are just walls, floor, ceiling, and a door. Winter here is going to kill me..

Remember how I told you that going through the Blondie's spooky door game me a little bit of magic powers? Well I thought I would put that to the test. Did you know that this Mansion has a super massive library? This makes the public library at my old city look like a small run down book store. It has books of every genre, and I mean Every genre heck it even had books that I read just recently! In English no less! I've actually spent the most of the week reading and learning basic magic, protection spells and other neat stuff. The librarian was surprisingly chill about me being here too granted she wasn't much of a talker and kept her distance. Her little assistant was a bit more of a talker though she helped me out a bunch with of spells.

Now you'd think armed with magic powers I can complete my daily job. Oh no it's never that easy.. My boss, Remilia told me that I was going to get training and what not, but she basically threw me to the wolves..

My first time meeting the little sister of the vampire was.. interesting. I was behind the Chief maid, the Librarian and a couple fairy maids. The Little sister who was named Flandre had a similar build compared to her big sister. Thin, short (shorter than me. Hooray.), And kind of pale.. the girl was locked up in her room for over five hundred years so I guess the paleness makes sense.

The Chief explained everything to me and the little sister and the Librarian casted some mondo protection spells.. apparently that's not enough though.. fun fun.

And that was my training. The Chief maid giving me and the little Vampire the talk and the Librarian giving me some protection spell. But you know what? Things could have gotten a lot worse. You see, I'm probably the worst when it comes to interacting with kids. I just don't know what to do with them. I thought my first day was going to consist of me either getting eaten by this little Vampire or killed by her. But that didn't happen. We simply greeted each other and talked about ourselves for my entire shift, granted I did most of the talking of my old home and what not Personally I didn't like she labeled me as a "play thing" even though I pretty much was but other than that it wasn't too bad.

I think there was a lot of luck involved on my first day. I've heard stories and articles regarding the little Vampire and I was genuinely afraid. She has the power to destroy anything.. talk about OP am I right?

I'm going to have to keep on her good side, and that means that I'm going to have to plan my activities with the little Vampire in advance. Wish me luck Diary!

P.S.: You know.. looking back at the mess I've written today, I've noticed that it's all over the place.. I'm not erasing any of this. But here's an "in short". I've learned magic spells, the training that my Boss told me was a lie but my first day with Flandre went well, but she's still kind of scary.


	3. Entry 2

Date: May 06/2018

Weather: Cloud, Cool, Breezy

Dear Diary.

Okay.. I may have gotten. Ripped off.. During my interview with Remilia, she told me that my starting wage was going to be 3500 Euro. I personally think that's a pretty solid starting wage, but here's the problem. I live in Gensokyo.. they don't do Euros. On top of that I don't think they have any currency exchange place... I'll have to talk to her later..

For the past week I've been reading Flandre the Lord of the rings Trilogy and it's been pretty good. Cute questions here and there, and some slightly disturbing questions here and there. She's been asking me some questions about my life on the other side too, and I've been answering them diligently. Seeing her eyes get bright with excitement when she hears all my silly misadventures and near death experiences makes me happy. Re thinking about those experiences not so much, but hey if it makes her happy that makes me less sad.

You know.. thinking about the experiences that I've had and imagining living over five hundred years trapped in a spooky basement wit no one to talk to or to be around makes me feel sad and sort of blessed. I mean sure, I've heard that Flandre has gotten a but more liberties recently but still.. Maybe I can talk to her sister and grant me and Flandre a little more freedom around the house. I know I'm still a newbie at this job but I want to try. I think I'm going to ask her as soon as I finish the rest of the trilogy. Wish me luck Diary!


	4. Entry 3

Date: 05/13/18

Weather: Sunny. Cool.

Dear Diary.

So it's been about a month since I've been here and I gotta say, I'm doing pretty well! I've made a good rapport with the Scarlet Mansion Crew and I didn't die! Actually I didn't get hurt like at all. I got a couple scratches here, a bump there but that's just me being clumsy.

Now getting back to my days with Flandre. I finished the Lord of the Rings book and the reaction that I got from the small Vampire was surprisingly mixed. She was happy that the book ended on a happy note but at the same time she was surprised that the book ended on a good note. Wait.. how does that even work? Well anyway she was some what happy so I guess I can leave it there? I got a many more books in my Kindle so that won't be a problem. Now, I've tried something a little different. I tried asking Remilia if I could take Flandre outside. She refused. Not entirely though, she did allow me to take Flandre out of the room, but not outside. It's a win.

In fact, that's actually what I did. The walk around the Mansion was surprisingly enjoyable for the most part. Seeing the faerie maids ducking for cover when they saw Flandre made me feel pretty sad, but she didn't mind, and well, the rest of the walk turned rather chaotic. Somewhere along the way The small Vampire and I met an, apparently uninvited guests (I found that out after.) Didn't stop Flandre from getting super excited though. Actually now that I think about it, I've never seem her this excited. Can't say the same for the mystery girl though. I think her name was Marisa? It looked like she had a mix of fear and reluctance? Couldn't see well since I was a bit far away.

Oh also, I got to see my first Danmaku battle. Apparently it's a common occurrence for those who have powers and it's truly terrifying. Seeing bullets flying around everywhere I had to hide in a vacant room and watch from a distance. My first experience? It was a mix of it being chaotic, beautiful and yeah, terrifying. Seeing magic bullets and laser beams fly about, seeing Flandre swing a weird looking stick around it was an amazing sight. I'm also surprised that the building want destroyed. The battle ended with Flandre being the winner, I think.. both of the girl's clothes were tattered and torn. I've exchanged greetings with this Marisa girl, and she looked like a nice enough of a girl, very energetic. She said that she was here to borrow some books. She must be a regular here. I wonder why I haven't seen her oh wait, that's because she wasn't wanted. I'm getting sidetracked.

At the end of the eventful day I helped Flandre back to her room and got her a new change of clothes. She has like a million set of the same clothes.. odd. Today was an eventful day. I had a lot to take in. I'm more of a guy who prefers a quieter lifestyle but stuff like this every now and then isn't too bad. I'm now off to bed. Tomorrow is another day my Dear Diary!


	5. Entry 4

Date: 05/20/18

Weather: Sunny, Warm.

Mood: Mixed.

Dear diary.

Well it's been officially over a month since I was spooky doored and gotten myself a job in a spooky red mansion, and to be honest I've gotten quite used to the living here. Most of my electronics died and the only thing I have left still with power is my Kindle, still going strong. I've also made some daily routines that help me more or less sane. No video games and no music is almost torture for me after all.

My day starts with waking up at 0500 to get freshened up with light stretches mixed in. Around 0600 I do some exercise with Meiling at the front gate. She was kind enough to teach me some martial art stuff too! This keeps my body up limber and fit. 0730 I get breakfast with tea. It's usually a toss up between eastern and western style breakfast, but I'm not a picky eater. 0800 I wash off all the sweat that I worked up during my work out session with Meiling, and ready myself mentally for my job at 0900.

Speaking of my job. Today I've seen Flandre angry.. well angry isn't the right word, irritated would be more accurate. No.. it was definitely anger.. I still don't have enough trust from Remilia to bring her sister outside, but I did manage to get the green light to get her to the library. I think this is a huge step up from just walking down the hall. I was hanging out with the library crew and Flandre. Sipping tea, reading books, and generally having a good time. And then, She came and crashed the peaceful party. She introduced her as a humble Tengu newspaper reporter. I think her name was Shamblingaru Maya? Something like that. Okay before I continue I gotta throw a little rant here.. what with these people's name? I get that it's a magic fantasy world set in an old time-y Japan, but some of them have either ridiculous or long names. It doesn't even help the fact that I'm the worst with people's names in the history of remembering names! Okay.. getting back to today..

She apparently caught wind of some human baby sitting Flandre and wanted to interview that said human. Apparently that's me. The girl was sure excited to ask a million and a half questions, jotting them down as if it was the scoop of the century.. I answered them the best I can but Flandre every time I looked at Flandre I could tell her patience was getting thin.. I had to stop the interview short and tell the reporter that she had to leave. The girl did look sad but I think she got the message. Something tells me this won't be the last time I see her.. anyway.. the look in Flan's eyes were.. frightening. like over 500 years worth of pent up anger ready to burst out of that small frame.. I felt my flight or flight response kick in and urge me to get out of dodge... The Library crew caught that too and helped me out. All jokes aside if it wasn't for the Library crew, I probably would have died..

Now normally I would have continued the rest of the day as it was normal. 1630 help out Sakuya and her work around the Mansion which served a double purpose. First is increase my rapport with the rest of the Mansion Crew, the second is recon. Knowing everything about my work place and coworkers is just the beginning to the grander picture. What, you thought this was still about baby sitting Flandre? It's only a part of the greater picture! To pull off the incident that will top all incidents! The Mansion is just the start. I need to figure out the rest of Gensokyo! But I'm not going to get too ahead of myself here. I've already scoped out the majority of the mansion and I even know where Sakuya keeps her time stopping pocket watch. It's only a matter time till I advance to the next phase. The rest of the day involves eating supper and spending my time in the Library, increasing my magical fortitude before bed.

Now that's what I would have done on any other day.. but I took the rest of today reflecting on today's events.. I saw death and I flinched.. Now I don't know what to think.. no matter how strong I get physically and mentally, there are forces that can end me in an instant... There was always this creeping thought of "Any time of day might be my literal last." Now the creeping thought is more of an aggressive walk.. Seeing Flandre angry was something that I sort of wanted to see and now is something that I regret.. okay.. I'm getting sidetracked.. I think the important thing is to accept the fact that I can die at any time while I'm in Gensokyo. I also need to continue building a positive relationship with the rest of the crew and figure out a back up plan on not dying to Flandre in case she gets angry at me. I'm not a personal fan on planning for failure, but I need to make an exception. I need more time to think about this.. and I have to stop my still shaking hands from shaking.. I'll talk to you at another time my Dear Diary..


	6. Entry 5

Date: 05/27/18

Weather: Cloudy, mixed rain, cool, warm.

Mood: still a little mixed..

Dear diary.

I have to make a small confession. As much as I like this job and my current living, a part of me isn't a huge a huge fan of the amount of attention that I'm getting. I know that you know that I'm quite the introvert and needless amount of attention isn't my jam. Ever since the interview with that reporter girl, I've been getting ton of visits before, during and after my job. Not only does this mess up my schedule but it upsets Flandre too. Speaking of upsetting Flandre, that still frightens me to no end. It doesn't help the fact that I've seen someone get blown up from her powers too.. and I had to clean up the mess.. so much blood.. and guts.. I threw up and had to clean that up too..

As much as all this attention isn't the best, I have tried to see the silver lining. First I have learned to treat this as a challenge. A challenge that forced me to adapt to the ever changing situation the second is to learn more about the residents of Gensokyo. There was one other thing that was another double edge sword. A couple days ago, I have met the Infamous Maiden of Red and White. Rachel was it? No.. it was something like that.. I can't remember.. anyway she is a key component to my master plot of the greatest incident of all time! I can't tell you too much but this half grumpy looking girl in red and white that was measuring me up is probably the most important part of the incident.

Getting back to my babysitting job, Flandre has been acting a little.. strange? Can't really explain it but her personality has been a little mixed between her usual cocky self but at the same time a little.. clingy? I don't know. Maybe not being able to play with her "Toy" has something to do with it. Anyway, hanging out in the Library with the library crew and Flandre was pretty much the usual activity. Both Flan and I were learning many things. Magic powers for me and life on the outside for Flandre. As much as I like things as it is, I want to mix things up a little. I'm going to plan things out. Now.. what's a good activity for a small framed over 500 years old vampire girl? Maybe some night activities? Since she's a vampire? Like star gazing or something. I'll think of something. Until next time my Dear Diary. Wait... Also now that I think about it, for a vampire Flandre isn't very nocturnal.. huh maybe being locked up for over 500 years does that to vampires?

P.S. : oh speaking of night activities, my dreams have been getting a little weird lately. My dreams for the most part was a clone of me instructing the incident instructions on repeat and me jotting them down, and I more or less expect and remember the details of the said dream, but lately I feel like the dreams are missing chunks of its details.. and my clone was all fuzzy? And I remember him wearing some goofy costume and a Santa hat? I don't even think that was me.. Once again, a bit fuzzy.. anyway.. it's late.


	7. Entry 6

Date: 06/03/18

Weather: Rainy. Chilly. Mood: Mostly frustrated.

Dear diary.

Okay. This has not been my week.. like at all.. On top of the constant visits from people of the Human village who are quite fearless I might add, I feel like I've been slowly losing my mind.. Either my eyes or my heads playing tricks on me or there's actually something or someone that's messing with me. Long story short, I feel like I've been seeing things.. sometimes at a corner of my eye or even in plain sight, but every time I see it I can't remember when or where I've seen it. I kept it to my self for a couple days, and when I did tell my coworkers and my boss about it, they said that I was just over worked and told me to take it slow. I don't know.. I feel like there's an outside force at play here.. someone that's messing with my head. Speaking of outside forces, my dream got all messed up. It's not the usual me telling myself on the steps to a successful incident no, it's warped with so some smug looking Santa girl taunting me.

And I thought that was the worst of it.. it's not. Just a couple days ago I've learned that even if I was to steal.. I mean borrow Sakuya's watch, I actually can't use it. The time stop power comes from her and the watch acts as a catalyst to her powers.. so it's basically a pocket watch with very minute magic powers.. not good at all..

But you know what? There are some silver lining to all of this.. actually no silver lining, just some "not bad" news that's for the most part irrelevant to my bad news. First and foremost my relationship with the entire mansion crew has been getting much better, especially with Flandre. I like to think that I was promoted from a Flandre and her play thing to a Flandre and her favourite play thing. Seeing that small the still sort of scary vampire girl's gave brighten up and give me a near bone crushing hug warms my heart! On a semi related note, my boss Remilia called me the other day and told me that if I keep up the good work I might even get a "Special Promotion" from her, personally I have no idea what she's talking about. Another thing is that I've been getting both stronger and "smarter" thanks to Meiling and the Library crew. I've even learned how to fly! First experience was terrifying but surprisingly liberating.

A little hard to explain but it's kind of like scuba diving with very little resistance. The thought that your body is no longer attached to the ground and at the moment the very little control I have on movement was quite scary indeed, but at the same time the fact that my option of movement expanding with the "Y" axis opening up was quite exhilarating. Oh also my eyes got watery from the wind in my face and that wasn't fun. I'm also slowly in the process of learning the ways of Danmaku! Also a terrifying first experience. Meiling throwing "Bullets" around everywhere and figuring out a way to dodge them was a difficult task. I mean the girl went easy on me and I started the training grounded but still.. getting hit by one of them hurt a lot.. I got my clothes wrecked..

There's a lot for me to do for me to follow through if I want to make this incident happen.. Getting more powerful is a given, but now I need to either learn some sort of time stopping magic or find a substitute. I also need to find out a way to clean up my other problems my dreams and my eyes playing tricks in me. All in all I feel like I took three steps forward but three and a half back. I made solid progress as a resident of this world but I know I still have much much much to learn. Hopefully the next week goes a little easier on me. Oh well.. I'll talk to you next time my Dear Diary.

P.S. Reminder to self. Go find a pair of goggles if I am to continue to fly. Watery eyes are the last thing I want. It should also fit over my glasses.


	8. Entry 7

Date: 06/10/18

Weather: Very warm. Sunny with small spots of clouds. Mood: Feeling happy!

Dear diary.

A huge break through! I talked to my Boss and she finally gave me the green light on taking Flandre outside! I wonder if that was the special Promotion that she was talking about. There were two condition that I had to meet though. First was only taking Flandre out during the day. For everyone's safety. Second is if I was to ever lose her I am to take responsibility to find and bring her back, then Remilia would kill me. I actually took Flandre out today just by the Garden. Boss decided to join in too! I had to keep a Parasol over their head so they won't get sick. Well.. for a bit anyway, Sakuya excused me after a bit so I can focus on Flandre. You know I saw in movies many many moons ago where Vampire straight up explode when exposed to the sun. I guess that not totally true. Anyway, Flandre seemed to enjoy her little outing with me even if it wasn't totally outside, like outside the mansion, and I had the hardest time keeping up with her, but it's all worth it. Something else that I noticed but I think it's the very first time that I've seen Remilia with such an expression. She looked truly happy which in turn made me happy.

Now getting the super good news out of the way.. it's official, I need a new strategy to substitute the time stopping powers that Sakuya has. I've been digging around the Library to find a good solution but so far, most of the solutions require a super high level magic to pull off. The time stop magic for example is one of the top tier magic that might take me the rest of my life to learn and maybe half my life with a catalyst. Out of all the options that I have I got a only two most viable solutions that could help me with my master incident.

First is an invisibility field. Pretty high level but not as high as a time stop magic. It only affects the caster but I can modify the spell so it can be casted as a large field centered around the caster. Pretty nifty if I do say so myself. The second is the one I'm currently interested in. It's called the ethereal shift spell. A quick background for the spell. Apparently according to the book that I've been absorbing, every plane of existence has another plane that runs parallel to ours that goes by many different names. The ethereal plane, the upside down, the Phase, etc. Now this plane might run beside ours, but it acts more as a one way window. If I was in the upside down, I can apparently see everything and everyone on the other side but, I can't interact with living beings on the other side.. and.. you know what, long story short I can use this magic to make the incident happen! I just need a couple other key piece to make it happen.

I'm still not strong enough to use Magic of that level so I've been doing some extra practices before bed to increase my magic prowess. I'm making solid progress.

Speaking of bed, I've finally met the one responsible for messing up my dreams, in my dreams. She introduced herself as Doremy Sweet. Another oddball name. And apparently she's been eating my dreams and replacing them with her own. So some of these Youkai eat people dreams? Do Youkai dream of Youkai sheeps? Also I wonder my dream tastes like.. all in all this week has been really really good! Let's keep this streak going my dear diary!

P.S. : I still need goggles or something for my flying practice. I hate watery eyes.. and my glasses are not helping me. I wonder if the village near by has anything like that.


	9. Entry 8

Date: 06/17/18

Weather: Mixed weather of sunny, and rain

Mood: Tired, sore and mentally exhausted.

Dear diary.

I am totally beat.. trying to juggle extreme Physical exercise, extreme Mental exercise, and looking after Flandre is actually exhausting.. I've been cranking up everything to 11 to accelerate my power potential. Asking Meiling to go all out and pretty much just beat me up, studying and actually learning new magic spells (Before all this I've been more or less increasing my magic capacity and learn theories.) Which I have learned several by the way they're mostly utility spells but still super useful.

Gotta say looking after Flandre is basically a break from all that. Actually I take that back.. I've been doing less tea parties and more mock Danmaku sparring with Flan. Boy oh boy that girl does not know the meaning of holding back. There has been countless times where I almost died.. on top of that I still don't know how to shoot my own Danmaku.. at least I can dodge right? At least the sparring shakes things up a little for Flan so that makes her happy. It's all good and all, but I think Flan's moral support is a little lacking.. it's more smug insult rather than a constructive coddling. Also probably a bad idea to start with Flandre.. it's like trying to break a steel wall with just my head..

I've also found who's been messing with my head. I wrote talked to her for a second and managed to write her name down. And a brief conversation that I was having. Then I forgot everything.. glad wrote down as much as I could. Komishi Komaji? What kind of name is this? The conversation that I wrote down was a jumbled mess too.. it looked like a poorly written school notes. I've also also been taking to the Doremy Sweet in my dreams. Beats having the same dreams forever. Despite the smug look she's a nice girl. As much as I'm beaten and bruised I need to keep this streak going. Otherwise I won't be able to pull off the incident.. and you know.. survive...

P.S.: I still need a pair of goggles.. and I think I've been remembering the people's name wrong. There's a chance I wrote that Komishi girls name wrong but to my defense I was writing it down in a hurry and I lost my memories.. I think that's all I'm going to write today.. I'm beat and someone's knocking on my door.


	10. Entry 9

Date: 06/24/18

Weather: Mixed weather of sunny, and rain

Mood: Still sore physically. Feeling a little better mentally

Dear diary.

Not much to report this week other than me making a tiny tiny mistake... So sometime last week I've had a "sparring" session with Flandre.. and now she a taste of metaphorical blood.. "Sparring" with Flandre was all I've done this week.. she's having a blast and I'm dodging for my life. Sure these bullets are technically nonlethal, but boy do they hurt a ton.. Well at least I've gotten better at dodging Danmaku bullets.. I've actually asked Flandre if we can do the sparring like twice a week and not everyday. Seeing that small framed vampire girl give me a dissatisfied frown but agree in the end was a huge relief, also not going to lie; Flandre's pouty little face was kind of super cute. Oh, I've also learned that Flandre can clone herself. That was pretty neat. I wonder if the clones have a mind of their own. I would have asked but I was too busy dodging her bullets and was too exhausts to ask when we were done. You know.. this whole Danmaku battle with Flandre sort of messed up my entire day schedule. I wake up sore so I can't exercise with Meiling, and by the time I'm done I'm too tired to practice magic.. well at least Flandre agreed to reduce the days she'll be blasting me with Danmaku.

Also last week when I was just about done writing my entry The BigBoss herself decided to sort of walk into my room. The two of us made small talks and she checked out my room. I did what I can to keep them clean, my dead electronics and other accessories neatly tucked away in a corner and my clothes that I wash by hand once every week hung up nicely. You know to be honest, I didn't even keep my room back home that clean. I guess living under someone of Much higher power has some influence on keeping ones room clean. I didn't have much to hide except you my dear diary, and boy was I glad that she didn't find you. Before she left I could tell that she was satisfied that she hired me. I also remember her mentioning this "Special Promotion" during my little talk session with Remilia. This is the second time she's made that remark and once again left me in the dark. I even asked her what it was and she was all like "Oh don't worry, you'll know when the time comes." Being all mysterious and what not..

There's something that I've been thinking of for a couple days when I wasn't dodging bullets. I've been here for almost two months and I really haven't explored anywhere else. I was given a map of Gensokyo when I touched down and there's apparently a single human village. Maybe I can take some time to visit the village? Well time will tell. We'll cross that bridge when we get there my Dear Diary.


	11. Entry 10

Date: 07/01/18

Weather: mostly sunny, a rainy Saturday..

Mood: Scared. Scarred both physically and mentally. Alone.

Dear diary.

I'm going to be straight with you. I'm still scared from what happened yesterday. Just the thought makes my eyes tear up, make my mangled hands shake, and my throat is sore from all the screaming I did.. The two months I've been here I've seen some terrifying stuff, but this is the first time I've actually encountered it first hand and had to deal with it personally.. yesterday I've decided to make my first trip to the Human village. The weather was cloudy, so it was nice and cool for a walk. As soon as I finished looking after Flandre I packed some essentials for the trip extra layers of clothes for the weather change, light snacks and a bottle of water. At first I wanted to just fly at a meandering pace to the village but decided not to. Walking is good for my health after all right? By the time I walked around the lake and walked towards the Forest path that lead to the village the rain started to come down a fair amount. I wasn't getting too wet thanks to the trees and it was rather comforting to hear the sound of rain splashing and dripping down the trees. Then, it happened. My first encounter with a wild Youkai.

I've always thought my first encounter with a "monster" was going to be like something out of a movie or a video game. A quirky encounter with witty exchange of dialogue before a safe and scripted combat. Or even a exciting encounter where I would be ready to defeat the scary monster with minimal struggle. My first encounter was more pure, primal and straight to the point. The Youkai that I had to fight... And kill... was a feral Youkai I could tell because it wasn't even trying to converse with me, I guess it couldn't. I think it snuck up behind me under the cover of rain and if it didn't miss its claws and hit the trees I would have been dead. The thing looked like a mix of a brown bear and a wolf with a grey pelt.. of some sort. Standing on its hind legs baring and fangs and claws wild eyes set on me, swinging away like a wild animal blood curdling screams mixed in between it all. It looked hungry, desperate, and I was its next meal.

Something clicked when the diplomatic negotiation didn't work. It felt like my body was screaming "if I don't do something I will actually die on the spot." I think people call that the fight or flight response and that was my time experiencing the sensation. My muscle tensing up, vision getting slightly brighter from my pupils dilating, and my situational awareness and involuntary reflexes cranked up to 11. I didn't have anything to defend myself with, I didn't even think of bringing my knife with me, a mistake that I won't make ever again. Every second felt like a minute and every minute felt like an hour. I was dodging and weaving for my life, and every passing moment I remember my body tensing up and getting tired my glasses even flung out of my face from all the dodging that I did. And the end.. I wish I could forget. I remember breaking a large branch and plunging it through the monster's heart.

Many times.

Screaming at the top of my lungs.

I could feel every bit of it too. The resistance of the hide before it finally broke, the bones breaking, the visceral sound of organs rupturing, the dark red blood literally pouring out of the holes that I've created, seeing the Youkai's eyes slowly lose its shine and begin to dull away as it lost its strength and will to resist with each plunge of the tree branch down into its chest cavity, its screams muffled by the blood pooling in its mouth and its frantic breathing and flailing slowing down to a laboured pace and eventually stopping.. I don't even remember being that strong, but I managed to make more than five holes with the blood soaked tree branch. The rest was something out of a movie that no one would watch. The rain stopped by the time I was lying on top of the dead beast and passed out for a couple hours. When I came to, the shakes from the adrenaline were gone, my eyes were blurry from my lack of glasses, my whole body was aching and the realization of the fact that my hands were half mangled, bloodied and the though of ending a life of a living breathing creature... I threw up, twice. I've never really killed anything in my life, and I'm not going to count small bugs that I've killed because this was different. Although I'm happy that I'm still here and alive the thought of taking another life away is hard to swallow. I was sore and felt every single emotion overwhelm my senses. It felt awful, and I cried for what felt like an eternity. And at the end of everything I couldn't even go to the village.. I knew I looked like a mess and couldn't bear myself to go at such a state.

Going back to the mansion I didn't feel accomplished or triumphant. I felt sore and sick to my stomach. I ignored everyone on the way back and apologized this morning for ignoring them.. Looking after Flan was much harder today too, physically, mentally, and emotionally. She was asking me questions after questions of yesterday's event, and it was harder to answer with each questions. I know she's curious and for the most part she means well but it felt like I was getting interrogated. Looking back at the entire week, one day.. no... One moment turned my entire week into a nightmare. A nightmare that I desperately want to get out of.. If I was just a little more level headed I could have ended such a conflict with minimal damage... I've been only here in this world of fantasy for two months, and I'm already having thoughts of going home. Back to my lazy ways of stagnating routines of work and sleep the thought is comforting and almost depressing.. not because when.. no.. if I do go back I'll fall into the same habits, but no matter how hard I try; at the current state, I'm just trapped here.. and I'm alone...

I'm so tired and I'm crying again... I'm going to bed now my Dear Diary.. hopefully tomorrow is a little better..


	12. Entry 11

Weather:

M: Very Cloudy, No rain.

T: Drizzle with spots of Blues.

W: Cloudy, Hot.

Th: Cloudy, Hot.

F: Clear skies, to an overcast, to rainfall. Into clear skies.

S: Bipolar Weather

Su: Mostly Cloudy

Mood:

M: Down in the Dumps.

T: Feeling hollow.

W: Feeling a little better.

Th: Tired and sore.

F: Slightly enlightened.

S: Tired.

Su: Motivated.

Date: 07/02/18

Dear diary.

The weather isn't really helping me and my hands are still messed up and I had to use my feet and elbows for my basic tasks, and let me tell you; it wasn't easy. I got Meiling to straighten out my fingers and she suggested I get it fixed with Magic. Why didn't I think of that. Before I got to work I got Patchouli to get my hand fixed up. They still feel a bit numb since it's not the traditional way of getting any hands healed up. At least looking after Flandre wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. Monday Wednesday and Friday was the designated days that the small Blondie vampire and I agreed to do Danmaku "Sparring". I've done what I can do dodge as much bullets as I can but feeling pretty depressed didn't help e dodge the bullets at all. Heck even Flan felt bad for me and tried to cheer me up, with a jestful death threats. It still feels that I'm getting intimidated by a little girl threatening to kill me if I don't do better next time.. it also doesn't feel that good.. today wasn't very eventful but I feel awful.. I hope tomorrow is better my Dear Diary.

Date: 07/03/18

Dear Diary.

Today wasn't any better.. I still feel awful and for the first time in two months, I didn't want to get out of bed. My dreams didn't help either. Reliving that event is just awful. I stayed in bed like thirty minutes longer than I normally would and I almost missed my excersise session and the rest of my entire day. My hand feels just slightly better but they still feel rather numb. Everything felt like a blur and I was just floating about through out my entire day. I know I have to impress everyone but I don't think I can manage to do something right now.. I feel so empty inside.. so empty...

Date: 07/04/18

Dear Diary.

Well... My night wasn't too bad. No nightmares or anything. I wonder if Doremy deleted my dream last night. The mansion staff has been asking me some questions too. I've artfully avoided them by giving a vague but acceptable answer. The fairies and the hobgoblins were easy enough to persuade, but the rest were a lot more difficult. Meiling, Sakuya, and my Boss were a little bit more.. questiony? Eventually I spilled the beans and I got a pep talk from every single one of them... I get that they're worried but I kind of wish that they would leave me to my own devises. Also I get that they lived much much much longer than me but they're taking this while murder thing pretty lightly. I still feel traumatized here and they're going on about their first hundred kills they're talking as if it's just a game, but it wasn't and isn't to me. I mean sure Meiling was the only one that at least tried to sympathized with me but even she was talking my experience pretty lightly. Glad the Library crew didn't ask me any questions. Now. Flan and I had a little better time today. She was commending me for dodging better today before she blasted me with what looked like an impossible to dodge Danmaku. Glad she's not getting bored of me. Hopefully it gets better tomorrow too.

Date: 07/05/18

Dear Diary.

Gog I hate Thursdays.. you know how I didn't have any nightmare two nights ago? It came back and it was three times as worse.. not only did I have to relive killing that Youkai I was killed by another one just as the dream ended and I woke up screaming. I swear that Doremy girl is trolling me. Anyway today was exactly how I predicted them to be. Literally nothing going to my favour and me having to hold my frustration back to look okay in front of the others. After looking after Flandre I just chilled in the Library until I got asked politely to leave for sleeping in the Library. The sparring session with Flan isn't helping me with the pain either.. the only good thing that came about today was my hands healing and the numbness going away... On top of all that, the talk that I got from the three Was and still is buzzing in my head like a fly that just won't leave me alone.. I just want today to end..

Date: 07/06/18

Dear Diary.

As if things weren't poopy enough for me, I got a pep talk from Doremy last night. Well at least it wasn't like Sakuya and BigBoss's gloat on their wondrous murders. Her talk was pretty serious and on to the point. One thing that really stuck with me was the fact that if I don't kill, I will be killed by and equal or something stronger. She also told me that that I should hold on to that awful feeling of murdering something. She said that it was the thing that distinguished me from humans to monsters and it wasn't a sign of weakness. Does that mean the Humans of the Mansion was less human? Something to think of for another time. My day for the most part was surprisingly ordinary other than the weather. Seriously, what's up with that? I was on time for everything and when I was sparring with Flan, I tried to do something that I've never done before. Use the spells that I learned in a fight. That's something that I didn't do almost last week when I killed that Youkai. I lacked the experience then and I still lacked it during the sparring. I've taught myself five basic level Utility Spells, and Two semi-intermediate Utility Spells. I can use the Basic spells six times before my head starts hurting due to the lack of "Mana" or two semi-intermediate spells Before my "Mana" basically reaches zero and I black out. I gotta say, it was tough dodging and trying to think of the right spells to use. I got more beaten up than usual. Looking back at this week I feel I've recovered from my traumatic incident abnormally quickly. Not that it's a bad thing, but maybe the fact that I'm living in a world of fantasy and my growing magical prowess helped me. I feel better compared to earlier this week. I'm going to continue to self improve.

Date: 07/07/18

Dear Diary.

It's the start of a new day and I'm making the most of it. Putting an effort into things again are rather tiring I gotta say. But I'm satisfied that I'm at least trying to get back to my usual self again. My coworkers noticed it too and was commending my efforts. Flan and I went to the Garden again to flock and play, but only for a little bit because of the rather strange weather pattern. It was fun while it lasted though, and Meiling joined in on the fun too! All in all today was pretty good. I even had time to really self reflect. I think I'm on the right track, and all I need to do is keep this streak going.

Date: 07/08/18

Dear Diary.

It's another day and I have to say, I'm pretty proud of what I managed to achieve! I've gotten some extra pep talk from Doremy and that helped me push myself over the edge. I woke up early and ready to start the day! I pushed myself even further physically, mentally, and did every thing in my powers to keep my emotions in check as well as understand them. I even asked Meiling to spice up the exercise session with a sparring match as well. I've done what I can to balance both my physical and mental Prowess. I've gotten relatively close. After that wonderful exercise, it was work time. I did something that I haven't done with that pale looking Vampire girl, we went to the library to read books and learn a couple thing or two about magic. I was on a mission to Delve deeper to discover new potential powers. This was also going to help Bolster my mental fortitude. I don't want to break down from another surprise Raid from those Ferocious feral Youkai. Flandre and the library crew seemed pretty happy that I was enthusiastic about my "new self". I need to keep this streak going but now even stronger. There's another thing that I need to tackle and over come. The Human Village. Last time I almost died and never managed to get there but this time, I'm going to focus, plan, and overcome this thing. I know I can do this and I'm going to do as much as I can to make this happen my Dear Diary!


	13. Entry 12

Weather:

M: Sunny with a mix of clouds.

T: Slight overcasts.

W: Light rain.

Th: Overcast to a cloudy day.

F: Clear Skies

S: Clear Skies

Su: More Clear skies. Also pretty cool for the season.

Mood:

M: Fulfilled

T: Generally Happy.

W: A bad headache but going strong.

Th: Body is aching, head is doing okay though.

F: Sore all over!

S: Sore but pretty alright

Su: Excited! Motivated!

Date: 07/09/18

Dear diary.

Today I began my six phase plan to reach the Human Village with minimal problems. Today, aka phase one was all about mapping the most optimal route to get to the village, well second most optimal. The absolute most optimal would be to simply. Fly over there but where's the fulfillment and challenge in that am I right? I've asked around and pretty much only Sakuya knew of a general route there. Looking back I guess I was super unlucky or something because for all the time she's lived in Gensokyo and visited the village she was never really attacked by a Youkai like the one I killed. Well that's behind he now and thanks to my supervisor I managed to get my route planned out.

Now My little sparring session with Flan and Meiling was a bit better today too. I mean sure I got hit a lot but they both commended me on my borderline minuscule improvement. Well they didn't say that word for word but you get what I'm saying? Seeing both of them acknowledge my growth felt pretty nice though. Anyway tomorrow is a new day and for my second phase! I'm off to bed now my Dear Diary!

Date: 07/10/18

Dear diary.

It's the second day and I woke up pretty early. It wasn't because I couldn't sleep or anything like that. I had a really nice dream that I totally forgot. That Doremy girl sure is a strange one. Anyway phase two involves increasing my magical prowess. Morning and work routine went on as normal, and it was a good thing I went to the library with Flandre. Reading story books with her then getting to INTENSE MAGIC TRAINING! Usually I would go over Magic books and get more affinity but this training session was much different, redoing my regime from ground up. What is it you ask? Well story for another time~

All in all it's a great day even though I am mentally exhausted but it's all worth it!

Date: 07/11/18

Dear diary.

Day three of my training regime! My head hurts from yesterday and it hurt all day but I'm still good. Phase two involves my physical prowess. Currently You can say that I have a bit more strength than of an average Joe, but starting today that's about to change! Another major overhaul to my training regime, I can tell you that I'm cheating.. a little bit. Using Magic I can basically expedite my training progress. There was some minor set back. It's Wednesday, and I had a Danmaku session with Flandre, aka me just dodging. I think I've gotten pretty good at this too, I only got hit thirty times and they hurt less! Still hurts though.I still feel heckin' Swole as I'm writing this! And I know what I'm doing tomorrow.

Date: 07/12/18

Dear diary.

The Fourthday, is rest day. My head is doing alright, but now my entire body is aching. Totally worth it. Weather was fair enough for me and Flandre to head out to the garden to just hangout and enjoy the overcast. I still had to keep a Parasol over Flan's head though, just to be safe. Not much else to report today. All in all it was the easy going and fun day.

Date: 07/13/18

Dear diary.

Its Friday. My body still aches but its doing pretty okay. Phase five of the plan involves a bit of everything. On top of more physical and mental training but today was focused on my training with weapons. No amount of Magic is going to help me when I'm panicking and can't choose what spells to sling, and I know I am going to have a limit to how strong I'm going to get. So what's the next best thing? Weapons of course. Now I didn't bring a gun or anything like that but I did bring a _Gerber TM_ Knife and Hatchet. It's a good start and they can be pretty handy! So I... asked Meiling if I can use them on her. She actually said yes and even told me that she was going barehanded too. Well I got my butt kicked. She was going more all out, and I'm glad she did. It's more realistic that way. I felt sluggish swinging the knife and hatchet around. I know I have a long way to go but I didn't know it's going to be this long. Another Danmaku dodging with Flandre today and I got hit a bit more than usual.

I think I counted somewhere around fifty or something. I have to get my clothes patched up later next week, I can't keep using magic as a band-aid solution. Good reason for me to head to the Village. Soon.

Date: 07/14/18

Dear diary.

I can tell you that the next two days are more or less planned out as a review day applying everything I've learned, and try and finalize when I am going to try another round two to tackle the Village route. And that I did. Got my butt kicked trying to spar with Meiling swinging away with a knife and hatchet in hands. Totally worth it. I was actually thinking of sparring with a weapon against Flandre and you know what, I think I'm glad that I didn't. I think she's stronger than her sister Physically anyway. I would have died if I tried. Anyway let's get away from that. The day went pretty smoothly even with the all the aching. Oh boy am I going to sleep like a log tonight.

Date: 07/15/18

Dear diary.

I've decided. It's going to be tomorrow. I've reviewed all the charts, maps, and I've packed what I need for the trip. The only thing I don't have is money. Because you know.. My boss is paying me in currency that wont be accepted here. They are literally piling up in my room and To be honest I don't know what to do with them. Maybe I can start my own economical empire or something but now isn't the time for that.

Now spending the day, I actually took it pretty easy. Sure I followed through with my training regime but took it down a notch. I need to be ready for tomorrow. I've told the crew what I was going to do and they were for the most part sort of indifferent. Now Flan on the other hand was all over that telling me that I needed to tell her all the details of what the village was like and all that. And that I will. I'm going to need some rest because tomorrow is a big day for little'ol me. Until next time my Dear Diary.


	14. Entry 13

Weather:

M: Sunny with spots of Clouds, hot.

T: Sunny with very little clouds. Very hot..

W: so hot..

Th: I actually can't sleep hot...

F: on and off Storms. Not hot.

S: Same as Friday

Su: Mostly Cloudy

Mood:

M: accomplished.

T: Feeling sluggish from the heat.

W: I can barely stand up...

Th: I hate this heat.

F: thank gog the heat is gone..

S: stormy. On and off

Su: Cloudy. No rain.

Date: 07/16/18

Dear Diary.

Boy what a day. I'm going to cut to the chase. I've made it to the Human village without any trouble. Anticlimactic? Yes. Does that change the fact that I practically kissed the ground when I arrived and got weird looks? Absolutely not! The trail itself was pretty quiet too. I put a basic protection spell before I left after work and the most action I got was fairies watching and gossiping in hiding. The village itself was looking pretty good when I arrived the sun was still high and there wasn't too much commotion around. One thing that I forgot to do was actually plan what I was going to do when I arrived. I had to improvise and basically all I've done was kind of look around. Kids running around and playing. Adults hard at work. I got some strange looks from the villagers there. I guess they haven't really seen clothes from the outside huh. I kind of wish I can tell you more but at the moment. That's all I can report. Nothing really went down. It was just another slow and calm day for both the village and me. Maybe I should try flying there next time? Since it's summer the days are still pretty long. Good time to practice slow flying too. Anyway it was an awesome day the pay off didn't meet the training that I've done but it was still worth it.

Date: 07/17/18

Dear Diary.

The heat was pretty bad today. I've stayed mostly indoors and played with Flan they didn't complain much. Now that I think about it no one complained about how hot it was. Oh and I told Flandre all about my adventure in the human village and how boring it was. She wasn't pleased of course. I had to make up some super believable excuse to get her off my case. A slow day but I don't mind this at all.

Date: 07/18/18

Dear Diary.

It was so hot.. it's still so hot.. I couldn't focus. I think the Mansion crew even felt that.. if they're effected by it what does that mean for me... Yikes.. seeing the heat wave rise from the lake in the morning should have been my first red flag to keep in doors. It doesn't help the fact that the place has no AC.. I tired using some basic Ice magic but that just got me even more tired in the end.. when will this heat wave end. Not even Flandre wanted to spar because of the heat... It reached down to the basement where she lives for crying out loud. Maybe it's an incident? I think I've heard Sakuya say something in the lines of that. My whole body is sticky and it kind of sucks..

Date: 07/19/18

Dear Diary.

I barely got enough sleep last night... I woke up on the floor. I think I moved out of the bed when I was sleeping? Any way I had a dumb idea that I should have thought of. The Mansion is right beside a lake, and I didn't think of taking a dip? I had to get a permission from Remilia to go for a dip for everyone to cool down. Unfortunately she shot that idea down like it's no one's business. And the rest of the crew had to suffer by association. Where I used to live we had dry seasons. We had to just deal with the heat and cold, but here the Humidity is kicked up to eleven and its blistering.. I don't even know how I survived today.. the heat is murderous..

Date: 07/20/18

Dear Diary.

Oh my goodness that goodness for the rain. Flandre and Remilia didn't like it but I loved and welcomed the rain that poured today. I just love hearing the rain drops and the thunder and the lightning. Granted it came and went and repeat but when it came I just kind of sat and listened. Hearing the storm come and go in the Library was something out of a movie. It was nice. Flandre and Remilia once again didn't like and was sort of hiding around. Heck Flandre didn't even want to "Play Danmaku" I wonder why vampires don't like the rain. I shouldn't pry too deep into that kind of stuff.

Date: 07/21/18

Dear Diary.

Round two of the storm and I loved every minute of it. Once again Flandre and Remilia wasn't a big fan though I remember those old vampire movies where the Vampires would brood in their large castle in a thunderous rainstorm. Who would have thought the all powerful over five hundred years old vampires are afraid of a little rain. We all stayed in the Library, had tea and read tons of books it was quite relaxing. In fact, the day was pretty slow and I didn't do much. I think it's well deserved. But tomorrow I need to get my butt back in gear little days off like this is nice and all, but I have a job to do, and I'm not talking about looking after Flandre.

Date: 07/22/18

Dear Diary.

Well. Today was a little rougher than I expected to be. Getting back on my training regime at full force was a little harder on my body and mind. For the past couple months I've been here, I like to think I've gotten stronger both physically and mentally. I can conjure fair amount of intermediate spells and even a couple advanced spells. I'm actually a couple steps away from learning the Ethereal Shift spell. There is still one thing that I'm not good at. And that's using spells in non casual situations. Whether it's during fighting or fighting I still struggle. I tried using them when I was sparring Meiling, but I constantly panic and either use the wrong spell or fail completely.. I think I need a different approach on improving my skills.. I'll have to think about this. Oh also I'm planning on going to the Human Village every Tuesday. So stay tune for that my Dear Diary!


	15. Entry 14

Weather:

M: Clear

T: Clear

W: Mostly clear

Th: Cloudy, no rain

F: Cloudy, no rain

S: Warm, Clear sky

Su: clear sky. Rather dry.

Mood:

M: Tired.

T: Curious.

W: Perplexed..

Th: A little unsure

F: Physically tired

S: Sleepy.

Su: content

Date: 07/23/18

Dear Diary.

It's been quite the long day. Training was as tough as usual, and to think I would have gotten uses to it by now.. not too much to say except that reporter girl visited again today. I think her name was Aya? She had to show up when I was looking after Flandre and in the middle of our sparring session. Flan practically turned all her Danmaku to the reporter girl and she basically left in a flash. Actually, the reporter girl visited my room like ten minutes ago and once again "interviewed" me. To be honest it felt more like a passionate interrogation. A bit too close for comfort if you ask me... She apparently saw me last week in the village. I wonder if she's spying on me... Questions for another time..

Date: 07/24/18

Dear Diary.

Huh.. I think words travel pretty fast around here. It was my village visit day and I decided to do a slow flight over to the village, fully geared up for any unwanted events of course. Now when I got to the village things got a bit more busy. People recognizing my face on a news paper and swarming me, asking me a million and a half questions. Not fun. I kept most of my answers ambiguous enough to not deliver too much details but just enough to keep the people satisfied. Glad that little question session ended short with a girl breaking up the party. She introduced herself as akyuu? And from what I get I think she's a daughter of some big wig family in the village. The girl and I talked about any things including the Shrine maiden of red and white. Apparently she is pretty much the unofficial authority figure around these parts. This much I figured off the get go, but I've never knew that she was the one that created the Danmaku system. She also broke the entire rule to kill a guy... Horrifying. Anyway I learned to really keep my distance from that girl. I have a lot to think about...

Date: 07/25/18

Dear Diary.

I'm still sort of worried about what I've learned about this maiden. And you know what, she's kind of a jerk. She creates a rule that everyone needs to abide but she completely disregards it when it's inconvenient to her? Another thing. Why did she kill that guy? I mean from what I hear this fortune teller guy didn't even sound that bad and she goes about and straight up murdering him because he was a step closer to becoming a Youkai from the power he got? I think that's a bit sexist. There's ton of other female Youkai running amok and she gives them a slap on the wrist? What's up with that? I told Flan about yesterday and Reimu after our sparring session, and she fought her before and lost. Is it just me or is she using the guise of "keep things balanced for everyone" for her own sake of not dying to Youkai? I mean technically Flan could literally just blow her up if the Danmaku rule didn't exist right? There's one thing that's been sort of bothering me today. It's actually about the deceased fortune-teller and well.. me... The guy and I have sort of a couple things in common. We're both guys and we have powers. Now I don't know the gap between me and the dead dude, but when he was close to becoming a Youkai he was mercilessly murdered. Would that happen to me? Another thing is the power itself.. I feel like the more I get stronger the less I feel human... I think on going to sleep on this thought...

Date: 07/26/18

Dear Diary.

Well I've slept on it and I don't have much choice. If I want to go home I'm going to have to follow through with the incident and if I want to survive, I'm going to need all the power I can get. I just don't know at what point can anyone or myself distinguish me between a Human and a Youkai... On another note I need to learn to fly better. Turns our that a Danmaku battle is often set in the sky. I still don't know how to fire a Danmaku of my own but I should at least learn to dodge in the air. Something for another time. Anyway there's something that I've never heard Flan say when I was looking after her today. She wanted to learn Magic like me. We were in luck since we were in the Library most of the Patchouli only half agreed to help her. Apparently this isn't the first time she wanted to learn Magic but she always bailed out when she got bored. I can sort of understand where she's coming from though, learning magic isn't as fantastic as people think they are to be.. tons of repetition and a lot of history lesson to understand the fundamentals. Anyway Patchouli was right. Half way through I can see Flan's face dull with boredom reading magic books. She didn't say anything about giving up though so maybe there's a chance? Today was a slow day but there's still a lot to think about. I'm still a little uncertain regarding power and humanity. I wish there was someone I can talk to. The Mansion crew won't help me. I think I need someone from the outside. Outside of the Mansion.

Date: 07/27/18

Dear Diary.

Boy and I beat today. Remember when I said I wanted to try dodging Danmaku while flying? Yeah... It's hard. Super hard... Adding another plane for me to consider is exponentially difficult. On top of that the Mansion had an "usual" intruder and I had to help catch. This was only because Flandre wanted me to catch that magician girl. She wasn't even scared of using Danmaku indoors too I had to pull all the stops to dodge and catch. In the end Sakuya caught the thief red handed good on her. And you know what now that I think about it when might have been the perfect person to ask about my dilemma. It'd a shame that I had to realize this now. Maybe I can ask the Mansion crew to learn her whereabouts? Tomorrow. I'm so sore from today. It's probably the most times I've gotten hit by Danmaku bullets today...

Date: 07/28/18

Dear Diary.

I slept like a log last night but I'm still tired... I guess I haven't been writing about me dreams huh, Doremy has been giving me rather pleasant dreams recently and we've been talking about a lot of things. Managing dreams must be tough. Sure the flow of time acts differently in the dream world but she still looks after pretty much everyone's dreams in both Gensokyo and the other side. Props to her for doing such an amazing job. Now talking about today. I asked around the Mansion and didn't get much answer. I guess it's only right to not hang out with a local thief. Patchouli sounded pretty miffed and was rambling on about getting all her stolen books back one of these days. But I have a feeling that she's not going to actually put the effort on going outside. That girl looks as flimsy as a stack paper in a tornado. Looking after Flan was a little rough too. I could barely stay awake and she didn't like that. Poking me with her slim finger and sometimes even jabbing me with her stick thing. I barely pulled the day through. Hopefully tomorrow is better..

Date: 07/29/18

Dear Diary.

You know what I noticed today? Gensokyo doesn't have coffee. It's been literal months and I just noticed that... Huh... Anyway I felt a lot better than yesterday. I took Flandre out to the Garden to hang out and enjoy the sun. Well in the little Vampire's case, the shade. Well she needs the fresh air anyway. She even helped me water the plants. It's been rather on the dry side. And the plants and flowers looked a little dry. There is one other event that I sort of expected but not really. Flan asked if I can take her to the village. I told her that I would ask her sister first but wasn't going to make promises. I think she knows what my boss and her sister is going to say and we were both right. I asked Remilia after work and it was pretty much immediately rejected saying that it was too risky and I'm not ready for such a thing. Maybe she might loosen up if I got a little stronger to show that I'm capable? Once again getting back to the whole power and humanity again... I think eventually she'll let me but now is not the time. Now I just have to let Flan down easy on the rejection thing.


	16. Entry 15

Weather:

M: Warm, dry and sunny.

T: About the same as yesterday.

W: Hot, patches of cloud here and there.

Th: Cloudy with the drizzle.

F: Mostly Rain. Slightly chilly.

S: Stormy.

Su: Sunny and warm.

Mood:

M: Sort of Neutral I guess.

T: Sort of Curious.

W: Absolutely in pain.

Th: Relatively happy

F: Happy. Just Happy.

S: sort of Neutral I guess.

Su: Happy.

07/30/18

Dear Diary.

There's something else I've noticed being here for a little over three months. This place doesn't really have an "Employee of the month" thing. Talk about low morale. And another thing, I also noticed that no hobgoblin or fairies actually go out of the Mansion.. what's up with that? Anyway today was a fairly busy day. On top of sparring with Flan I managed to make a fairly large stride on my magical prowess. I feel like I can infinitely cast low level spells. Intermediate and advanced spells still a low number, but that number is also increasing. Oh speaking of magic spell, Patchouli was right. Flan sort of gave up when we were trying to practice some spell casting. I think her magic level is above a beginner but below the intermediate. So she was got bored of casting low level spells, but got frustrated on not being able to cast anything above a basic spell. Not going to lie though, it was sort of cute seeing that small framed vampire girl throw a fit, also a little scary. Looking back on today I think I did pretty well but now I need to balance out and get physically fit again. I'm not too bad where I am but here I'm a world where anything can kill you an average Joe like me needs all the help I can get..

07/31/18

Dear Diary.

Well today was surely an adventure and a half. As you know, Tuesdays are the days that I go and visit the Human village, but today I was on a mission. To find that Marisa girl and ask a couple question. What I actually did was a little off course. I did the slowly flying over to the village thing and when I got there I asked the villagers around for some Intel on the girl. And I've just learned about this Magic forest. A place that's dangerous for humans and Youkai? The girl lived there? All by herself? Not going to lie, I can't tell if that's being brave or dumb. She apparently wasn't alone in this. There were two other notable people that I've learned about. First is a puppeteer? The second one was the one that really piqued my interest. A guy that ran a store of some sort but get this, he sells items from the outside world! I actually didn't have time to visit either of them because I was a little short on time, and I didn't have much other Intel on the guy, but next time I'll definitely visit this shop. But other than that looking after Flan was a little but more intense? She was a little upset that I've been busy with myself and not paying much attention to her. I see where she's coming from. Maybe I should have bought her something from the village... Next time. I'll get her something nice. I wonder what small vampire girls like... A thought for another time.

08/01/18

Dear Diary.

You know how I said Flan was a little upset yesterday? Yeah, she really showed it today when I was sparring with her. It felt like her Danmaku was more intense and and the ones I got hit by which was a lot by the way, hurt a lot more.. it also didn't help that I was a float for the majority of the sparring session too. As much as it hurt it kind of felt justified. I actually asked Flandre what she wanted from the village. And her response came as a bit of a shock. A new doll? I mean it sort of makes sense since she breaks pretty much all her toys but a new doll? I kind of thought she would have asked for a human sacrifice or something. Oh well, now I have my order but where would I get a doll for Flan? I can try manifesting one with Magic but that would be cheating right? I'll think of something. Now I'm off to bed.. my body is aching from those Danmaku bullets.. my clothes are all torn too.. I gotta fix them tomorrow...

08/02/18

Dear Diary.

Last night's dream was something else. Normally Doremy would mess about but she said this one wasn't her doing. She was actually curious on what the dream was. According to her it was some sort of a vision. A vision of a girl coming to Gensokyo. I have never met this girl before and personally I have no idea why my brain would even dream of something like that. Anyway. I've made quite the break through on my Magic training. I didn't learn the spell that I need to cause the incident but something else that would definitely help the process. A spell called "Spell Finesse." It's an advanced spell that pretty much modify all my other spells to a certain degree. For example I can cast a low level spell "Expedite" which only makes me move faster, but with "Spell Finesse" I can modify "Expedite" so it only works on my arm, or even my eyes, you get the idea. I can turn one spell into something very different get the same! There are some down sides of course. Because it's an advanced spell, I can currently only cast it maybe three times max, it also takes time to cast it because I need to form a spell circle. Anyway enough of the magic talk. Today was pretty good. I still wonder what that entire vision dream was about..

08/03/18

Dear Diary.

No dream vision last night, and I have to say, today was a bit on the slow side... The weather was chilly and Everyone was pretty much inside, except Meiling. That poor girl, guarding gates must be tough. Standing all there alone facing the elements. I feel bad for her. Flandre was looking better compared to last week though less intense Danmaku and all that. They still hurt of course but all in all I think she went easy on me. All in all today was slow but you know what, I think we all need a slow day, sitting in a Library together reading a book and enjoying the sound of rain. It's oddly comforting.

08/04/18

Dear Diary.

Oh boy do I love storms. Listening to the rain is one thing, but storms with lightning, thunder, rain and wind, it makes how you would say my "Kokoro go Doki Doki"? Quite the excitement even though most storms of large magnitude lasts for maybe thirty minutes tops? Flan wasn't so happy about the storm though.. Déjà vu? I should read up on stuff about Vampires. It might do me good. But yeah, Flan was in a corner kind of hiding from the sound of the storms. Speaking of which. Who ever designed this mansion should probably modernize the place. Parts of Flan's room were leaking. And it's extra gloomy that her room is in a basement several floors below the surface. I think I remember she only this low underground because of her powers, but that can't be the only reason.. the girl lived for over 500 years. She's probably learned to control it to a point right? Maybe I'm missing something. Anyway my entire day was just me enjoying the storm and comforting a small vampire girl who wasn't enjoying the storm.

08/05/18

Dear Diary.

That storm last night came and went. It was as if it was never there I'm the first place. I took Flandre out to the Garden. We had a pretty good time just enjoying the sun, and when I say sun, I mean me keeping a Parasol over her head. That girl is just a bundle of energy when it isn't raining. And she's not even afraid of the sun. Flying around without a care in the world. Seeing her being scared of the storm like a little kid is cute and all but seeing that small vampire girl happy makes me happy too. It must have sucked being locked up in a basement for over 500 years. Wait.. I still need to get a doll for her.. I wonder where I can get one. I need to go find that outside shop too.. I'll think of something tomorrow.


	17. Entry 16

Weather:

M: Sunny, hot, spots of clouds here and there.

T: heckin' hot, and surprisingly dry.

W: a little cooler but not much different from yesterday

Th:

F:

S:

Su: Raining.

Mood:

M: Happy!

T: A bit paranoid..

W: Less paranoid.

Th:

F:

S:

Su: ...

08/06/18

Dear Diary.

A massive break through on my Magic prowess! Now keep your pants on my Dear Diary, I've gotten. Enough magic prowess to finally use the Ethereal Shift spell. Well sort of. I still need a catalyst that'll ease me into the spell proficiently. I've actually did some digging in my bag and found my dad's old IMCO lighter that I fixed up and fueled up and decided to work with that. Every time I flip open the lighter I can use it to enter the Ethereal plane. Now so far I've only barely managed to open the gate itself and I can stay in the Ethereal plane for about a minute before I get violently ejected out, but I think with enough practice I can last a lot longer! Now getting to looming after Flan she's been behaving surprisingly well for a girl who was locked up and for the most part still is locked up in a basement for over 500 years. There were times where she got surprisingly.. clingy? Of course that was after she kicked my butt in the Danmaku Sparring. Today was a fun day and I feel tomorrow is going to be just as fun! Oh I need to get Flan her doll... Where can I get one.. I also need to find that witch girl...

08/07/18

Dear Diary.

I've had a weird dream last night. But before that a quick context. Unlike most people who's lucid dreams are logic and physics breaking, mine are... More grounded and makes me more of an average Joe... Kind of sucks and this has been a reoccurring thing even after I entered Gensokyo. Not even Doremy doesn't have an answer and that's understandable, but this.. was like a lucid nightmare of a vision. I remember getting nearly killed by a Youkai.. and then waking up.. I felt truly powerless.. no magic, no physical strength.. nothing. It felt like fighting a bear with no weapons or clothes for that matter... At first I didn't think much of it but when I asked my coworkers they told me to keep my eyes out. And at the end of the day, nothing bad happened to me. I followed my morning and day routine, I looked after Flan in the Library which was rather relaxing.. almost forgot about my dream, and after that I hit up the Village. I entered the magic forest which was said to be dangerous to both Humans and Youkai, but I didn't find any danger at all.. To be honest I didn't find anything. I couldn't find the three known people that lived there or their house... A strange day.. it was all surprisingly quiet, and almost eventless? Maybe I'm over thinking things, the previous "Vision" never happened so maybe I'm getting too worked up.. I'll sleep on it and see how I feel tomorrow..

08/08/18

Dear Diary.

I didn't have the same dream from last night and everything felt normal. In fact, today was another normal day with the same old routine. I apologized to Flan for not getting her a new doll, and Took her out to the Garden to help Meiling with the garden tending. The only other thing that I did was actually take an areal survey of the magic forest after work. I managed to find all three distinct building and took a mental note of each place. I'm going to visit them tomorrow. Get some dolls, talk to some witch and buy some things. All tomorrow.

08/12/18

Dear Diary.

My right arm is broken almost beyond repair. Even with Magic. I was in a god damn Coma for four fucking days I woke up in my room and my body was bandaged up. And I couldn't feel my right arm for a bit and now I feel nothing but pain. Meiling and Sakuya visited my room explaining what happened. I didn't even go to work on Thursday. I was actually sparring with Meiling during the morning work out. And then, a single Youkai attacked. Meiling explained that I wanted to take that monster out on my own. What was I thinking. She said it grabbed my arm and simply broke it, then it flailed me around like a god damn rag doll. I guess she never heard me scream that loud because she explained that part with enough detail a blood curdling scream she says... I'm surprised how my arm didn't rip out of its socket. I.. don't remember any of this. It apparently took both Meiling and Sakuya to take the Youkai down. What was I thinking. Oh wait I know why. I probably wanted to prove myself like some idiot trying to earn his place in the Mansion. I paid that with my body. I can't even move a muscle without it hurting. I'm writing this with my left hand which is some how damaged the least. Writing this long took me over three hours between the breaks from the pain and me being not left handed. Some of the Maid fairies were tending my broken body through out the day. The dream, vision, I... I feel awful.. why am I here... I don't want to write anymore.. Tired.. so tired.. why live. Someone at the door..


	18. Entry 17

Weather:

M: cloudy.

T: cleared up, hot.

W: sunny and hot.

Th: mostly cloudy. Hot.

F: a night shower.

S: Sun, cloud, wind.

Su: a small film of clouds but mostly sunny

Mood:

M: still in pain

T: recovering slowly

W: pretty much yesterday.

Th: same as yesterday

F: recovering slowly but surely.

S: I feel like I'm around 50% recovered.

Su: Tired.

08/13/18

Dear Diary.

Remilia visited my room again last night. After a bit of small talk she finally spilled the beans on the whole "Special Promotion" saying that I've thoroughly impressed her. Basically offered to turn me into a vampire. I don't really know if I made the right decision, but after a bit of thinking I ultimately turned the offer down. The mixed expression of surprise and almost smug look as if she knew this was going to happen she left saying that if wanted to take the option to become one that if I wanted to become a vampire all I need to do is ask her. I wonder if I've made the right choice. I mean having Vampire power is nice but they do come with some negative perks too.. the whole weakness to sun, garlic, cross, wooden stakes. And the list goes on. And well.. I don't know. I just feel like if I ever become a vampire I'd be less human. As much as I need more power.. I'd like to stay as a human as much as possible... My day revolved around me in bed and the get lost in my thoughts. I can't do this forever.. I'm going back to work tomorrow, maybe take a walk down the lake.

08/14/18

Dear Diary.

I tried to do a bit of walking but it was a lot harder than I thought. My legs feel weak and a my body feels heavy. And my right arm still feels like it doesn't exist bandaged up like a mummy... Gave Meiling a gold chuckle. The whole looming after Flan was a bit more difficult. I was actually surprised that she missed me. I took the vampire girl to the Library for some reading. I can't do much stuff physically after all. I've done some reading and there are some minor healing spells that I can use but the spells individually doesn't do enough. I guess I can use them one a day to speed up my healing process. Starting tomorrow though. And tomorrow I need to start my personal rehab get exercising again.

08/15/18

Dear Diary.

Starting my rehab session was a lot harder than I thought. The most of my body feels almost healed up but my right arm is still bruised and battered it still needs time to heal. Exercising with only my left was very difficult. Meiling helped me for the most part but I felt rather off balanced. Also something that Meiling said kind of made me feel.. off? Saying that I've healed super quickly for a human and that Youkai dealing that much damage would have killed any normal human, but me surviving that.. does that make me not human? Under normal circumstances I should have been dead.. but I managed to survive... Am I still human? I... Don't think I am anymore.. on another note. Dodging Flan's Danmaku was still difficult. The aching and off balanced body didn't help me dodge those Danmaku bullets. Flan giving passive aggressive remarks on me doing poorly. Not my day.

08/16/18

Dear Diary.

Second day of my rehab regime. I felt a little better today, well mentally anyway my right arm hasn't made much progress in healing. Rest of my body felt less pain in general but kind of numb... I've been also thinking about the whole I'm not being human... I... Still would like to believe that I am human well I wouldn't be considered one if I was like this back home, but this is a land filled with Magic there are those who consider themselves as humans with power greater than mine. So.. I must be human right? Now I have to ask myself.. just how far can I go and still call myself human...

08/17/18

Dear Diary.

My arm still isn't doing better... I actually took off the bandage and to be honest it wasn't looking too hot... A bit of a shade of blue I asked around and turns out they aren't much of a doctor. I've also learned that they actually do have a doctor that can cure every single disease. She doesn't live in the Mansion or even the village for that matter. She lives at a place called the Eientei. I have no idea where that is and the Mansion crew apparently have a very little idea on where it is. I might need to ask around. But when my body at least gets a bit better.

08/18/18

Dear Diary.

A few days of minor healing spells and my body feels a bit better, almost back to my normal self. Everything except my right arm. I've gotten some information on this doctor. The place called Eientei is actually isn't a location but a house or is it a hospital? A clinic? And this so called eientei is somewhere in a large bamboo forest. It's also apparently close to the village as well. I think when my body fully recovers I'm going to look for this Eientei and the Doctor to get my right arm fixed up. It's a bit more blue now.. I can assume that I'm getting super poor. I've been messaging it to try and get some blood flowing in there but it's going to take more than that.

08/19/18

Dear Diary.

I feel so groggy... Looking back I've noticed that I haven't been writing that much... Writing with only my left hand is. Not only difficult but time consuming as well... I'm going to make this one short well.. short till I get better. Looking after Flan like this is still difficult with my arm messed up.. I managed somehow today but what about tomorrow? I think I'm going to try and find the doctor tomorrow..


	19. Entry 18

Weather:

M: Cloudy.

T: Sunny.

W: Spots of clouds. Hot day.

Th: Dark and cloudy

F: Sunny.

S: Cloudy.

Su: Raining.

Mood:

M: Tired.

T: Frustrated

W: Satisfied.

Th: Feeling impatient.

F: Still impatient.

S: feels like I'm going to explode from being impatient

Su: Happy.

08/20/18

Dear Diary.

I tried looking for this Doctor today. Key word "Tried." My Body is pretty much back in shape. Can't say the same for my right arm though. Still a complete mess and it didn't help me with looking after Flan. There's one other thing that today has taught me other than my failure of finding the Doctor. Flandre after all this time still considers me as another play thing. She has a mind of a child but she's got a bit of a grasp that ultimately I can be replaced. She's been pulling her punches but it's still a struggle to Dodge her Danmaku bullets. As much as I've gotten attached to her, I need to keep my distance. I get the feeling that she's going to get tired of me soon and well.. look for another play thing if I don't step things up.. now getting to me not being able to make it to the Doctors. I got some information on where this place was. The Bamboo forest where pretty much everyone gets lost... And lost I got. Even from a birds eye view I some how managed to get lost. I saw a massive mansion type building and when I landed I was somewhere else. I think there was some foul play. Maybe I need to approach this on a grounded level. I'll have to do that tomorrow.

08/21/18

Dear Diary.

Another day another failure. My focus was entirely on finding this elusive Eientei. Yesterday the aerial approach didn't work and today the grounded approach didn't work. I started from the skies and tried to get a gold heading for the Mansion but when I actually got on foot I got lost in matter of minutes. I also fell in some holes many times. I think someone dug them up on purpose. Maybe it's the same person that messed up my bearing of the area. My arm hasn't gotten any better and I might need to find a different approach. I might need to ask the villagers. Tomorrow.

08/22/18

Dear Diary.

I've asked some people in the village and didn't get much answers. Well not any direct answers anyway. I was asked a million questions though. The villagers were ecstatic and curious about my events but I answers all their question as deflective as possible. The villagers don't know much of Eientei or even their way around the bamboo forest. I did learn about a "representative" doing some bartering for medicine. I didn't know people bartered meds. I didn't see the individual but I did meet two individual that didn't look like they were from the village just from how they dressed. First was a girl that introduced herself as a maiden of another shrine. Another Youkai slaying maiden... Great... Our talk was short but I think she knows that I'm not from around here. Another one was a bit shorter.. wait I think I forgot to ask both their names... Anyway the second girl said that she was a gardener. This girl was a bit more helpful because she said that she could maybe help me with finding the Eientei. The only problem is that she was busy today and I was going to have to wait for several days her to be free enough to help. I'm a little short on time and to be honest, I hate asking for help but this is a bit important. The help didn't come free of course. I agreed to help her with her chores and other services when the time required for it. I told her where I lived and she agreed to come and get me. Hope I'm not getting bamboozled here.. all in all I'm glad I went to the village today. I got managed to get some answer out of this. Now all I can do is wait.

08/23/18

Dear Diary.

Huh... It's been a long time but I actually gotten the dream that I haven't gotten since the first month that I've been here. The instruction dream for the incident that I need to cause. I haven't talked much about my dreams lately huh. Well it's been mostly just black nothingness. I guess Doremy found someone with a better dream and I guess with Doremy gone from my dreams it's back to the old one. It was almost comforting to see the dream again. Now getting back to what I did today was trying to not get too worked up about the Plan that the gardener girl and I have worked out. I should actually plot a back up plan just in case things don't work out. I got a few days to think things through. Looking after Flan was a bit better. I asked her if she can teach me how to shoot Danmaku bullets but it was immediately shot down. She said that I was way too weak to shoot Danmaku bullets. Apparently me being a guy also has something to do with it too. I find that rather odd.. with that we hung out in the garden. The could kept Flandre safe and I didn't have to chase her with a Parasol. I still feel sort of impatient, like a kid on Christmas Eve. I hope I can survive the next few days.

08/24/18

Dear Diary.

Today was a pretty okay day as Fridays go. Sparring with Meiling here and dodging Danmaku there. Which got me thinking. Just how powerful do I have to be to fire these colourful bullets? I've been here for many months and still I've gotten nothing. I've learned magic and to be tougher than most humans but just how strong do I have to be? I've asked around and the closest answer that I got was actually from Meiling. According to her Danmaku is sort of a representation of who you are. It needs to carry personality, your being and apparently your soul. Now I don't know of she's meaning that in a literal sense or not but I guess I haven't found my soul. Apparently it doesn't help that I'm also a guy. Is this place sexist or what? Not much else happened other than my right arm still hurting.

08/25/18

Dear Diary.

I can only think of tomorrow... My arms been killing me for what seem like forever and tomorrow is my best chance to get this damn arm fixed I've spent most of my time in the Library learning new spells, but you know what it's kind of difficult when I'm practically missing an arm and my mind is preoccupied.. Today was a day well wasted... Tomorrow can't come soon enough.

08/26/18

Dear Diary.

Well now! My arm working at a 99% capacity! It was on the verge of practically falling off too! The Gardener Girl came through! Her name is apparently Konpaku Youmu. She apparently works for some sort of princess at another world. She didn't go into details but when the time comes where she needs my service I guess she'll fill in the details. Navigating through the Bamboo forest was pretty insane. Sure I was following Konpaku the entire time but it was like going through a maze and the rain didn't help... I must admit though I felt quite the relief when I saw those oriental gates. I saw the Eientei from a birds eye view and the place looked big, but seeing it up close; man it was huge! I think it took like ten minutes to get to the doctor meeting up with some other girls with what looked like bunny ears? I wonder if they're real. The Doctor called herself as Yagokoro Eirin. I gotta say the Doctor had this aura of elegance and well.. intimidation. Normally I don't take too long to choose what I want to say but with her I think I was subconsciously more careful. I explained what happened and a quick physical exam and boom! She prescribed me some free liquid that pretty much instantly fixed my near dead arm. Now the problem with this was that because my Boss paid me with a currency that wasn't compatible with this world the best I could do was once again offer my services. Apparently she has enough helping hands but she said that if there was any time they needed extra help they would come tell me to help them. Personally I hope that they done call. I got enough to deal with, with my job and prepping for the incident and already being in debt with Konpaku and all that... Before the Gardener Girl and I left one of the taller girl with the bunny ears told me an easier way to the Eientei. Kind of wish someone told me that a little sooner... At the end we said out goodbyes and here I am writing with my right hand! This actually took hours to write... It feels like I've never had a right hand and I just started to learn to use it. I'm glad that I have it though! I have a lot to do to catch up tomorrow! Gotta get my right arm back in shape and plan out for the near future!


	20. Entry 19

Weather:

M: Sunny.

T: Spots of Clouds and cool.

W: Kindly cloudy.

Th: Cloudy.

F: Rainy.

S: Sunny then Rainy.

Su: Sunny, Windy.

Mood:

M: Pretty chill.

T: Unsatisfied.

W: sore.

Th: enlightened

F: happy

S: frustrated

Su: overwhelmed

08/27/18

Dear Diary.

It feels strange to be two handed again. But I have to say I feel much better. I can actually dodge Danmaku bullets without getting off balanced and fall over and get hit by another bullet right next to it. Seeing Flandre get impressed that I can magically dodge again does put a smile on my face. I actually took this day a bit more easier than my other days to recoup. And sort of glad I did. Even with my body functioning at a 99% capacity it's the 1% that I should be worried about. Not much to report other than it being a bit of a slow day. I think everyone deserves a slow day. Glad I got mine.

08/28/18

Dear Diary.

Today I went back to the Human village for a nice stroll after work. People were surprised that my arm healed so quickly and once again I gave a masterfully evasive answer. I also took a visit to the Magic forest. Luckily I wasn't faced with any danger of the sorts. I even managed to find the puppeteer's house. Her name is apparently Alice. Strange to find an English sounding name in an Oriental setting. Requesting for a doll was a bit troublesome as well. What's with these people and asking for a fight? Is that the primary currency or something? Long story short I had to beat her in a Danmaku battle if I wanted a doll. I lost. The girl works with dolls and she's literally got an army. How is that fair? Other than the fight where she pulled punches and managed to win she was pleasant. She even offered to patch my clothes back up but I passed on the offer. I'll beat her and get that doll one of these days but first I got to get stronger.

08/29/18

Dear Diary.

Today I restarted my physical training. And I made a bit of a mistake too. When I say physical training I sort of applied it to my sparring session with Flan. Most of the time when I spend with Flan during the Danmaku Sparring, it would mostly be me dodging. But this time I tried to go on the offensive. Bis mistake that was... She got pretty excited and got physical herself and I almost died... Seeing the craters she left behind from her punches and kicks taught me a valuable lesson on not getting too over myself. Although it was frightening it was a good lesson for me to learn. And although Flan is a bad comparison for me when it comes to power I think I've grown stronger compared to my first arrival. I just have to keep this up.

08/30/18

Dear Diary.

I've had an epiphany last night. I have literal stacks of Remilia's pay cheques in the form of wads of cash. They hold no value here in Gensokyo but I can in fact give them economical value. A basic transformation spell is all I need to change them the appropriate currency and to be honest I don't know why I didn't think of this. And that's exactly what I did. Gotta say I feel pretty good that I'm stacked in the greens I can actually purchase things! Not bad for a Thursday. I've been trying to keep up with my physical training, but I can feel my body take it's toll. My body wants to slow down but I know I can't do that just yet because anyone with a power in this world is stronger than me. And if I can't beat them with Magic at least I can try to beat them with brute force. Well... Almost everyone anyway...

08/31/18

Dear Diary.

I can safely say that I can put one victory under my belt! The one that I had to kill doesn't count. I went on a jog around the Lake right outside the mansion and a strange looking fairy challenged me to a Danmaku fight. The fairy looked a little weird compared to the ones that I usually picture in my head. Her wings were made of ice. I was scared at first but in the end the girl kind of gave up. I think I just stood there and the bullets went around me... Now that I think about it I was spaced out for the last bit of the so-called Danmaku Duel. I think the fairy swore revenge and flew off. I also learned from Meiling that she's a "regular" around the lake. Strange that I haven't even seen her like at all. Well if she ever tries to challenge me or what ever I guess I can take that opportunity to go on the offensive.

09/01/18

Dear Diary.

I had a dream last night... No a nightmare... All I remember is me on the ground and the Shrine maiden looking down on me... I also remember blood... I think it was mine... Is... This another vision? Am I doomed to fail with the incident? Am I even going to get to start it? I have many months a head of me... But I'm a little worried... I'm fact, this thought is still plaguing my mind... I couldn't concentrate on work or even my workout regime. I think getting stronger is a good start but I need to plan a contingency plan just in case the incident goes south... So far my only worry is the red and white shrine maiden. I know very little about her and I need to plan my incident around her. I need to gather as much Intel as I can if I want to survive...

09/02/18

Dear Diary.

I've been thinking about what I wrote last night. On top of gathering information about the red and white, I need to take a page out of the old book of warfare. You know the saying. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." I am going to need to study this girl inside and out and create a false alliance, while subtly exploiting every weakness. Another thing for me to do.. if this was an RPG I would be drowning in sub quests... My part time job, getting Flan a doll, keeping fit both physically and mentally, keeping up with the current events and now this shrine maiden business... It doesn't look like much but there's so much for me to juggle. And I can't even take it one at a time either... It's like a live event where I need to micro manage everything that's happening at the same time... Talk about a pain in the butt...I'm going to have to wrap up the minor sub quests as fast as possible.. and drop this game lingo... I should finish getting that doll for Flan first and work things out from there..


	21. Entry 20

Weather:

M: Cool. Spots of cloud.

T: Clear skies, warm.

W: Cool.

Th: Cloudy, Chilly.

F: Sunny. Hot.

S: Rainy

Su: Cloudy. Spots of rain here and there.

Mood:

M: Perplexed?

T: A little down, but enlightened.

W: A bit sore.

Th: Slightly tense but not too bad.

F: Curious.

S: Busy.

Su: ?

09/03/18

Dear Diary.

Well I broke my little tradition of going out only on Tuesdays and went out to the Puppeteer's place again, not to get the doll but to gauge both the girl's and my own strength. I learned that I have a long long way to go... I asked her in a fight, and now that I think about it this is something that I would never do in real life... Asking a girl to a fight, I mean who does stuff like that? Anyway, I lost of course. I went all out using everything I have my disposal but even without her using any Danmaku, she had an army of Dolls... it was like fighting mini midgets and one normal sized girl. Completely one sided. I've been trying to wrap my head around on how I can beat her ever since I got back to the mansion. I even asked around and got pretty much no good response. I did get one thing from her though. She fights like a tactician. Every time I got close to her Her Dolls would protect her. I think the only way for me to have a chance is to try and beat her straight up. On a straight up one on one fist fight I might have an advantage, but I need to get to her first. I gotta get stronger.

09/04/18

Dear Diary.

I noticed this just today and this has been probably going on from yesterday. The colour of the leaves are changing and the days feel a bit more chilly and shorter... Autumn is here... Oh boy... where did my summer go... Putting the sad feelings aside, After work I went to the Human Village to get some intel on the Infamous Red and White. I learned that only a hand full of people actually know stuff about her, and the rest of the villagers just shrugged. So much for the peace keeper of the Village and Gensokyo. Anyway, the most important thing that I've learned about her was that she can be absolutely ruthless and will kill even if she doesn't need to. She's also pretty much always short on cash. That's something that I can manipulate around, going back to "Keeping my friends close and enemies closer." I think the plan is pretty simple. Get her trust via cash and cash si something that I have plenty of. I've also learned where the shrine is located. I might pay a visit. Scope out the base of operation.

09/05/18

Dear Diary.

I had a bit of a Dejavu today... I was with Flan in the library and was visited by another reporter. This one had a pigtail and wore a bit more purple. Flan didn't like that of course. She really don't like to share her toys I guess.. But unlike the other reporter girl who was insisting on the interview this one sort of just left. I'm sort of okay with that. Interviews are a general pain in the butt anyway, but I think Flan is still a little sore about what happened today. Getting her back to her room felt a bit awkward. Its not even the fact that I had to escort her through a dungeon like hall dimly lit with small torches and stuff like that, that much I'm used to by now, but I felt a lot of tension in the musty air. And when I got her back to the room she started throwing both tantrums and danmakus at me... I had very little time to dodge or even think for that matter. I might have suffered some concussion from her danmaku.. Wait... What's Meiling doing... Isn't she the gate guard? Did she let her in? I'm going to ask her tomorrow.

09/06/18

Dear Diary.

I gotta say... Its gotten pretty chilly I need to layer up a bit more. I asked Meiling about the Reporter girl from yesterday and she looked a little embarrassed about that. Kind of cute with the blushing and everything. She apologized at the fact that she doze off and when she woke up she tried to get the reporter out but she slipped away. Personally I believe her. It's also strange seeing a girl who's obviously much more stronger than me apologizing. Granted it was her fault in the end but still. Anyway The day was surprisingly peaceful as Thursdays go. I'm not going to go into detail but long story short, I'm not a big fan of Thursays. The only thing that was a little tense was still Flan. She was giving me that look... the look of "You better remember that you're still just my toy." Kind of look you know? I mean technically she's right. And there's not much I can do other than to please her. It's also literally in my job description.

09/07/18

Dear Diary.

There was a bit of heat wave today, it almost felt like it was summer again, but with the trees still changing colours. I also had yet another visitor today. Not during work, but during my morning workout with Meiling. It was that Gardener girl again. What was her name? Youmu? Meiling seemed to recognize her. She was here to claim the apparent Favor. It was because of her that I got my Arm fixed after all. She said that it wasn't today that I was going to help her but a few days down the road. I guess she was nice enough to give me a heads up. She also said that she would come and pick me up when the time comes. The gardener girl apparently also needed to talk to my boss. I wonder what this return favor is. I also wonder how they know each other.. I should have asked. I'll do that next time. Flandre was intense with her Danmaku as usual. But I only managed to only get hit ten times! Now if I can just make my own Danmaku... Just how stronger do I need to get?

09/08/18

Dear Diary.

Today I had yet another visitor. Well more like an intruder. I think she got in under the cover of Rain. The Blond Witch girl. It happened When Flan and I was in the Library doing a bit of reading. That got Flan all happy but the Library crew wasn't very happy. You know, now that I think about it I'm actually surprised how little books fell and made a mess when there was a million and a half Danmaku Bullets were flying around. I was just hiding under a table waiting for it to end, and when it ended the Blondie was gone and I was stuck re-shelving the books. I guess that's what I get for hiding and not driving off the intruder. Worst part of all that was how the blondie managed to get away with a couple books. What if I needed that? Now I know how the Library crew feels when that thief comes along. It did make Flan happy though, and that makes me Happy.

09/09/18

Dear Diary.

I got into another fight today. It was that same Fairy from last time. It all happened when I was working out with Meiling in the morning. She was boasting how much stronger shes gotten since last time. Well in the end I won, but I.. sort of pretended to lose. She looked super frustrated and sad when I managed to dodge her Danmaku bullets. I had to give her props for getting stronger and congratulate her on the Victory. The Fairy in the end flew off with a big'ol smile on her face and that made me happy. I'm also happy that I managed to not get hit by ton of Danmaku Bullets. I think those would hurt more because her's were shards of sharp ice.. Those would probably go right through me. The whole even got Meiling happy too. Seeing her smile sure made me happy. Looking after Flan went rather smoothly as well. I guess that Thief did manage to do some good after all. Maybe she can help me look after Flan? Not a chance!


	22. Entry 21

Weather:

M: Warm. Sunny.

T: Cloudy, but mild.

W: Surprise Wet snow with mixed rain.

Th: Rain and snow on and off.

F: More snow. Wet snow.

S: Rain and Snow.

Su: Not a spot of sun in the skies.

Mood:

M: A bit bored, but pretty happy.

T: Tired.

W: Cold, and in pain.

Th:A bit warmer.

F: Still cold.

S: Cold and wet.

Su: Relaxed.

09/10/18

Dear Diary.

Another Monday and its been kind of slow. I've been sort of expecting that Youmu girl to come around to get this favor evened out, but nope She didn't arrive. Most of the day went as normal. Getting stronger both physically and mentally turning my paycheck into a usable form on income. Flan and I actually went out to the Garden today to watch the flowers look a bit chilly despite the unusually warm weather and also watch the colours of the leaves on the trees change. Flan looked quite amazed at the fact that a lot of the trees weren't so green anymore. She asked me a ton of questions and I kind of hope that I did the right thing by giving her an answer that a five year old would. So I kind of BS the answer. Something like "Ohh the season fairy comes along and paints the leaf colours with a tiny brush while everyone is asleep." You know what... Now that I think about it I think that might be a viable answer... With Magic and all. So yeah pretty good answer. I sort of wish every day was like this. Nice and peaceful. Heck I might want to stay here forever if it was like this. I wonder when I pull this incident off I just get pulled back to my old home.

09/11/18

Dear Diary.

Meiling taught me something new today. She was kind of impressed my ups, downs and my general increase in prowess she wanted to show me how to convert my "Inner strength into other neat feat." Well she didn't say that word for word but that's what I would have said. Long story short I get to use my "Chi" to do super human feats. Don't I already do most of that? I mean I can fly and cast Magic, but I'm glad that I learned this new found power, well... Learned, my first time was rough, and by the end of it I felt totally drained. Looking after Flan after that was pretty rough too. I didn't spar with her yesterday and I had to make it up today. I'm still sore from those Danmaku Bullets, but there is one thing that I learned from all of this. Danmaku Bullets have different properties. Some bullets are actually smaller than they appear. Surprise I didn't notice this after like a million sparring session. I guess I was too focused on dodging.

09/12/18

Dear Diary.

I kind of wish this place has Tylenol or something. I woke up with a wicked body ache. I was late for my work out and didn't do much of it... Not even my Chi lesson. What I was surprised by was the Snow. Even Meiling was surprised by it. It looked like she didn't mind though. I on the other hand was cold. Cold and sore. On top of that I had to spar with Flan to keep her happy. She was which made me happy too even with all the pain. I wonder if the weather is this random around here. I know my old home was sort of like this. People back home would say "If you don't like the weather just wait five minutes." I mean sure it wasn't five minutes every time but there were times where the weather was unpredictable back home... I think I'm getting a bit home sick...

09/13/18

Dear Diary.

Well I guess summer is officially over. It's been cold for the past two days. The snow fall also tells me that Gensokyo sort of skipped autumn and decided to go straight into winter. Or maybe this is their season. Regardless it's been cold. The whole no heater and air conditioner poses a bit of a challenge as well. But you know what I'm sort of glad that the Mansion is built a bit better for the winter. They supply me with enough blankets to stay warm. I'm also glad that I brought some winter clothes to survive the winter here. I was all dressed up for the cold but it seems like in the only one who was all dressed up for the weather. Meiling seemed okay wearing just her usual attire and I guess most of the Mansion crew were inside. I did notice that the fairy maids were moving a bit slower though, maybe the weather does have some sort of effect on them. Flan and I were in the Library by the fireplace to keep warm. Seeing her doze off was kind of cute. Oh. Now that I think about it the Gardener Girl still didn't come find me. I guess she forgot or doesn't need me. Oh well.

09/14/18

Dear Diary.

Oh boy and here I thought yesterday was cold. The constant freezing snow rain wasn't kidding around. That fairy girl that always picks fight with me came back for another round while Meiling was teaching me about the ways of the Chi which I was struggling. This time around though she was actually much tougher. Does the cold make her stronger? Dodging Flan's Danmaku bullets were a bit more difficult with the whole cold Also I think this cold weather has made me completely forget about my dastardly plan to cripple the Shrine maiden via gaining her trust and following through with the incident behind her back.. I'll think of something tomorrow. Oh, and another day where the gardener girl didn't come. Oh well.

09/15/18

Dear Diary.

Well I guess I finally Got my wish? That Gardener girl was here today. I think her name is Youmu? Anyway she stopped by in the morning and told me that she'll stick around til my work was done. How courteous of her even when its me returning the favor. Her favor was apparently helping her with grocery shopping? Carrying her stuff and paying for it. On top of that She said she wasn't done with me after this. I think that's fair since she did help me get my arm to a full recovery. On that note you know what I noticed just today? She has a ghost thing floating around her. She got pretty spooked when I pointed out that there was a ghost behind her. She hit me on the head with her sword and told me that it was her phantom half. I didn't know there was a difference. Anyway, I was rather surprised by how much she bought in the village. It may have put a dent in my wallet. No matter, I've been saving for like five months now? I lost count. Oh and another thing. Flying in the cold kind of sucks... My eyes get super watery and the cold air hitting me is beyond words. I might need to layer up more, or man up more. Probably both. I also learned where Youmu lives. Somewhere in the clouds, a place where the dead go after they get judged by a judge or whatever. A place called the Nether World. Beyond the biggest door in the world and a million flight of stairs... I have to say that the place is actually warmer than the world of the living. Kind of odd.. aren't ghosts supposed to be cold or something? Anyway I helped the girl with her grocery and she helped me back down stairs. And told me that this little favor wasn't evened out just yet. I guess I'll be seeing more of her?

09/16/18

Dear Diary.

I am beat. The pain train from yesterday came back to beat me up today. I took the day easy and spent my time with Flan by the Library fireplace. Away from the pain and the cold. I had a bit of a dejavu but I'm okay with that. I sort of wish things could be like this forever. But I got a job to do...


	23. Entry 22

Weather:

M: Sunny.

T: Sunny.

W: Sunny.

Th: Cloudy.

F: Rainy with mixed snow.

S: Snowfall.

Su: Surprisingly sunny.

09/17/18

Dear Diary.

Today I began my plan to subdue the infamous red and white. It'll be a huge task but the reward is going to be well worth it. Now let me tell you how I'm going to pull this off my dear Diary. It all starts with a near fool proof plan. And that's to basically befriend the Shrine maiden and any associates making them lower their guard so it's easier to follow my Incident. I'm going to start tomorrow and scout out the area. See any other potential threats and try to adapt as necessary. Now with my actual day, it'd been very nice Flan is excitable with her Danmaku and my little Chi training with Meiling has been slow steady I can almost manifest my chi now. It's all blueish greyish colour? I guess it's different with everyone since Meiling's chi is a gog damn rainbow. Anyway tomorrow is another big day and I need some sleep.

09/18/18

Dear Diary.

The Hakurei Shrine. The place is a little run down and has more Youkai than Humans. Notably two midgets. One is literally like an inch tall and the other had horns on the side of her head and looked super drunk. They seem friendly on face value but at the end of the day it's only face values. I need to keep my distance and learn what the red and white's associates are, learn their strengths and weaknesses. As far as scouting around goes I think it went well. I had to fly over to the Shrine but that isn't a big deal. The small donation I made to the Shrine sure made the red and white happy. Now my day was pretty good. The weather has been surprisingly fair and seeing a sunny and mild day with pretty leaves change their colour with Flan and Meiling was really nice. I need to keep up with the donation but keep it sparse enough to not raise any suspicions. Maybe I can make it into a weekly thing?

09/19/18

Dear Diary.

Another beautiful day. A bit more cloudy but it was just a couple more spots of clouds in the sky. Today was a bit uneventful minus the training and sparing it was quite peaceful. I actually took the time to get a bit stronger. Mastering the Magic I've learned and learn new powers in the process. I've almost mastered the Ethereal Shift spell and I might be able to actually go on a test run soon. Oh I also asked Flandre if she still wanted the Doll and she said no, and I was the only Doll that she needed. I don't know how I feel about this but I'm kind of happy that I don't have to fight someone to get a doll.

09/20/18

Dear Diary.

Well the clouds have finally rolled in and and it's slightly chilly. And of course I'm the only one bundled up for the day. Maybe there's a magic that can increase my resistance to cold? I don't think I need them since I have enough clothes to hopefully survive the winter. Well I'll cross that bridge when I get there but today I was visited by another visitor, thankfully after work. It was that green haired girl from like what, two weeks before? Another human from the outside, but according to her she came with gods to fulfill her destiny like that. She was a bit of an oddball. She's lived here longer than me and it looks like she still has a bit of her past clinging onto her. Truly strange... Anyway apparently wanted to see me because she heard that I donated to the white and red and wanted me to convert to her shrine. So... Basically a Jehovahs witness. I had to pass on the offer for now since it would mess up my plan, but maybe I'll see what they're like when this is all over?

09/21/18

Dear Diary.

The snow is back and its back with rain. I'm sort of okay with it. I also taught myself a new trick today. Using the power of Chi super basic stuff though stuff like attack and defense boost. Meiling was pleasantly surprised even though I can only hold these "buff" up for maybe a couple seconds. Maybe the cold the rain and snow is holding me back? I tried using my new found powers when I sparred with Flan. I couldn't pull it off. Right now it just takes too much focus and not enough time when I'm dipping and weaving. Even Flan was asking me why I was standing around from time to time. I need a lot more practice.

09/22/18

Dear Diary.

The Gardener Girl visited me again today. Another day another grocery run. I think we bought more food than last week. I also found out why. All the food is for her boss. The one that runs the place. Not going to lie, I expected her boss to be.. chubbier? You know, with the amount of food that she eats, but instead the gardeners boss was an elegant beautiful princess that guard and protect the place. There's also a air of mystique from her, there's something about her that I can't put my finger on... There's more to her than meets the eye. And on top of that I'm apparently still not even with her. As much as that's fair I wonder how long I have to do this.

09/23/18

Dear Diary.

Well today is another slow day, and once again I'm okay with that. The weather was pretty fair for the most part too. I had plenty of time to practice my chi powers and refine some of my magic spell. Relaxing with Flan in the garden was pretty nice too. So much colours. It's nice to relax like this after an eventful week.


	24. Entry 23

Weather:

M: Warm. Sunny.

T: Nice and Mild

W: Cloudy

Th: Cold and cloudy

F: Mild.

S: Cloudy

Su: Not a spot of sun in the skies.

09/24/18

Dear Diary

I've started the mini operation: sate the red and white. After work I basically made a bee line to the Shrine to donate to the Shrine. I'm starting small and making small increments. She was rather suspicious at first asking me tons of questions that I had to dodge artfully, but I guess seeing that crisp dollar.. yen bill got her to lift her suspicions. I need to stay on my toes though. I might be able to keep the red and white at bay, but her roommates? Is that what they are? Let's just call them roommates for simplicity sake, might not be so easily deterred. Everything before that was pretty relaxing. Even with a slightly cloudy skies Flan and I enjoyed the Garden with Meiling, after my Danmaku Sparring session with Flan of course. She's been intensifying her Danmaku lately, I guess I'm sort of improving on my dodging skills? Speaking of improvements I'm getting better at controlling my chi. I can manifest my chi for a couple more minutes now. I still can't do anything with it but eventually I'm sure I can do something with my new chi powers.

Oh also note to self. Find goggles of some kind. Flying fast in the cold weather is making my eyes go super watery.

09/25/18

Dear Diary.

Glad I wrote that Message at the bottom. First thing I did after work was to go find the illusive Korindou. A shop that sells items from the outside world. It's ran by one guy. Tall and sort of lanky under many layers of clothes. The guy seemed rather curious on how I found the place and I had to dodge the question yet again. What's with these people and asking me a million and a half questions? anyway. It took me a while but I finally found a pair of worn out goggles. I had to dig through tons of vintage junk to find it. The guy explained what it was but I knew it didn't hold any magical value. The guy pretty much ripped me off trying to over sell the stupid thing and I just sort of played his game. Maybe I should teach him a lesson or two on what these items really do. Trying t on for the first time, it was a bit too small for me let alone it fitting over my glasses. Not a problem though. I'll increase the size with Magic tomorrow or something.

09/26/18

Dear Diary.

I woke up a bit sore today. My only saving grace was Meiling's super chi power to loosen up my muscles and the sunny and mild skies. Too bad she wont teach me actual applications for these chi powers. She's all like "I can only teach you to unlock your potential. What you do with them after wards is up to you." What a load of baloney. It's like teaching someone super basic coding and saying "The advance stuff you need to teach yourself." Well... I'll figure something out. At least she could teach me that muscle relaxing thing... Right the weird green haired girl from last week visited me again today, and this time she came with a demonstration of her power and the shrine's powers. Making miracles happen? Sure I was impressed and I once again turned her down. The girl looked disappointed I don't think this will be the end of her..

09/27/18

Dear Diary.

Well I did it. I finally managed to do a field test of the Ethereal Shift Spell. I can stay in the Ethereal plane indefinitely if I wanted to. To quickly recap The spell basically lets me open a gate to a sort of a plane with in different dimension. There I can access other dimension. Most importantly though I can move around in this plane without effecting anyone. Well, sort of. Any object on the other side kind of act like those magic putty that the kids play with. You know the thing that you can make with corn starch and water? Where if you apply a rapid force the putty acts like a solid but any slow force it acts like a liquid? So if I punched someone or something as hard as I can, the punch would connect but the object wont feel a thing, but if I slowly walked through them, I can go through them. I actually pulled some prank off some of the fairy maids. You know, like moving their plates when they're trying to plate their meals and what not silly stuff like that. Now I learned the power but I still need to master it. It still takes time for me to cast it even with my catalyst. All in good time.

09/28/18

Dear Diary.

Oh boy was I ever beat... It must be the Ethereal shift spell that I used. I didn't really feel it yesterday but boy am I feeling it today... It didn't help that I was sparring with Flan and I basically took the hits. She wasn't impressed, and personally I wasn't impressed with myself. I gotta say, there wasn't much to report other than me getting my butt kicked by Flan and going straight to my room to pass out.

09/29/18

Dear Diary.

Youmu visited me again today, but this time it was a little different. Well for the most part it was the same. Same old grocery runs, same old delivering it to her house. But the different part was at the end. She... Challenged me to a fight. The serious look on her face was intimidating even though she was a tad smaller than me. Oh and her swords looked pretty sharp too... I asked for one week to train and she gave me the go ahead. Thank goodness... I'm still sore from yesterday and now I have to deal with this. You know, I'm pretty sure she'll actually cut me in two if I bail on this fight... I have to actually fight someone... I didn't even ask the terms like the win conditions... or even why she wants to fight me... I'm an idiot... Well at least I have a week to ready myself..

09/30/18

Dear Diary.

You know, I should have taken this time to start my training. What did I do? I just chilled with Flan in the Library. After what happened this week I think a break isn't a bad idea. Not going to lie.. there's wayy too much for me to juggle around now... the red and white, my job, learning more powers, prepping for the incident, now this fight. What a life...


	25. Entry 24

Weather:

M: Chilly.

T: Nice and Mild.

W: Mild.

Th: Windy.

F: Mild.

S: Cloudy, windy, Chilly.

Su: Clear, then snow on the evening.

10/01/10

Dear Diary.

I need to prepare for my new little event... I started with getting a little indirect help from the red and white. At least I hope it did... I followed through with my normal routine. Morning, work and post work and this little event actually got me to Donate a bit more to the Hakurei Shrine. That did get the Red and White's attention of course and she went on a little questionnaire tangent. This time I was actually being pretty truthful I was actually praying for some extra luck for my up coming Duel with the Konpaku girl. I tried to get some intel off of the Hakurei shrine's crew on that Gardener girl but they didn't know much. Figures... Well I sure hope this shrine's God or Gods can give me a little hand. Now I need to make a little battle plan for my up coming fight.

10/02/10

Dear Diary.

I have now three days to prepare for my Duel with the Konpaku girl. First is to buff up my physical prowess. Which means that I hit the Library to learn up some "Attack/Defense buff" Spell. I got a couple more basic spells and got it mastered by today. Low level spells are a piece of cake to me now. Sort of glad that the weather was nice today. Visiting the Village to try and gather more intel but apparently now a lot of people knows about the bowl cut silver haired gardener. I guess its fair since the girl literally lives with ghosts. Kind of ironic since shes afraid of them. Anyway I took my time to sort of relax, but I shouldn't procrastinate anymore.

10/03/10

Dear Diary.

I told Meiling about my up coming Duel today.. And no one else. I don't know, of all my crew mates, I just trust her the most... I think its because I feel shes the most Human... I'm actually surprised that she agreed to help me get a bit stronger. She actually taught me how to manipulate my Chi more now. So much for the "Discover your own path" mumbo jumbo. After work Meiling helped me Spar. I had to take multiple breaks but she was coming at me non-stop... I guess that's what makes her a little less human. I learned a a lot though. I feel I can use my chi a bit more now. I can more or less use it to form a paper thin layer of Chi armor. Is this power going to help me against the Konpaku Girl? I sure hope so...

10/04/10

Dear Diary.

On top of my training session I visited the Antique shop again today. I think he got more stock. Who's his dealer? Anyway, I didn't buy anything, just browsing. Most of them are pretty low tech. Like really old tech, like dial up tech. The lanky guy did ask me a ton of questions though. What's with these people and asking so much gog damn questions... Anyway they were mostly about the items in the shop. I think he was quizzing his questions about the items in the store as some sort of quiz. I saw right through that. I'm going to come back next week. Maybe he's going to have new items in stock.

10/05/10

Dear Diary.

Well... My Duel with Konpaku is tomorrow and boy am I nervous... I trained super hard today. Even when I was sparring with Flan I was trying to go on the offensive. It didn't go well but I learned more about Flan. That girl is holding back but she wont even hesitate to crank her Danmaku to 11. She looked like she had fun. Her cute little fangs exposed when shes laughing at my bruised and battered body is sort of cute. That's another thing... I don't think I know how to go on the offensive... My first encounter with the Youkai that almost killed and ate be sort of killed itself by running into a sharp end of a stick. My second encounter I got my butt kicked and I was on the offensive and even my sparring match with Meiling and Flan I'm pretty much on the back like trying to block and dodge... I should have tried to fix this... I think it's too late... Am I going to lose? I'm a little worried...

10/06/10

Dear Diary.

Well... I lost... I almost lost a limb. Konpaku came to pick me up for the Duel after my work was done but Meiling wanted to see me fight. This was bad because pretty much the rest of the Scarlet Mansion crew came to watch. Half my plan went out the window. I was going to use my Ethereal shift spell to gain positional advantages but I also don't want people to know that I know this spell. Especially the Mansion crew. So the Ethereal shift plan was out the window. Personally I blame my lack of combat skills and the fact that I couldn't use my trump card... The air was chilly and cloud covered the sky when Konpaku gave me the details of the duel. First person to be out of commission without dying loses. So basically any near death events... I could lose an arm and or a leg or more.. I mean I didn't but still... Also she wanted to spice things up a little. Who ever loses has to follow the Victor's words as long as they want... So basically slave labor. All the Mansion crew was watching me. I pretty much had one plan. Wear her out, too bad her stamina was more than an average joe's... The moment the fight started she was out of my sight... That girl knows how to move. If it wasn't for my spells I wouldn't have made it. The hum of her swords cutting the chilly air, those red eyes locked on to me I swear her eyes were glowing. Her shooting Danmaku didn't help my situation. Also for some reason her ghost can hit me like a truck... I thought ghosts were all phase-ey and what not... At the end of the day I basically threw in the towel. I know when I'm beaten. But it was kind of cute seeing her smile at her victory. After she won she told me that she was going to give me my first order in due time. Oh yeah... my Boss was watching the whole thing. I don't think she was angry, I think she knew that this was going to happen. Kind of sucks that I lost but I'm glad that this is over for now.

10/07/10

Dear Diary.

I'm a bit sore from yesterday. I had to patch up my clothes that was cut up from Konpaku's sword. I basically chilled with Flan in the Library only because it started snowing outside... It was sort of comforting just holding Flan, and reading a nice book by the fire place. I think the Library crew was even enjoying everyone's presence. I got over one little event but now there's another one just over the horizon... Konpaku having full control over me. How is that going to over lap with my current job? I wish I knew...


	26. Entry 25

Weather:

M: Cool days, warm evenings.

T: Mild.

W: Rainy/Snowy.

Th: Windy, Cloudy.

F: Warm.

S: Warm.

Su: Clear, cool.

10/08/18

Dear Diary.

I've been doing some thinking since yesterday. I didn't put it into words but I guess tonight is a good as time as any. It's regarding the whole incident that I need to pull off. I have around six months or so to pull this off. This means that I need to some how get strong enough, suppress the red/white and any other potential threat long enough to pull this off, and... Worst case, have a back up plan in case things go south. I'm not a huge fan of "Plan B's", but this is definitely a case where having one would help me in the long run. Now getting back to the first point. It might be actually impossible for me to get strong enough to compete against the regular residents here. Well.. with normal means anyway. These folks basically started with immeasurable power and is only getting stronger. I'm basically starting with a grab bag of basic powers and have to get stronger. The gap is only going to widen. Another thing that I think it's actually hampering my progression for power is that I'm "speccing" into all things versatility, where everyone else is basically min/maxed on their build haha video game lingo... I miss playing games... As much as I've gotten used to the routine in this world but I do miss things from back home. Anyway, Today was alright as Mondays go. Sparring with Flan got a bit easier since I'm trying to utilize my spells and what not do assist me in dodging all them bullets. Seeing her bewildered when I simply phase out of harms way is sort of cute. I should really learn to just dodge them though. I also donated more money into the shrine. I've been doing this for like what, three technical days and it looks like the place got a bit cleaner? maybe its just me. Ugh, this entry is a mess... Its already late and I'm not about to change it.

10/09/18

Dear Diary.

I met the Konpaku girl in the village today. Apparently it was one of her rare day off. We spent most of the day with idle chatter and wandering around the village. She mostly talked about her Boss. I remember seeing a glimpse of her and the rest is faded memories. She was praising and at the same time complaining about her. How she's a wonderful mistress but can get super demanding. That came to an end quickly when it got late and we had to part ways. What a strange girl. Anyway, the day before that was pretty alright. Meiling helped me focus my Chi to be more concentrated so I can perform more Chi based feats and Flan.. Well Flan is always being Flan. I also got a surprise visit from the Big Boss herself. She seemed very happy about my work. I'm glad that she's glad.

10/10/18

Dear Diary.

Another revelation! I officially fully grasped my Spell Finesse spell. Before I had to draw out the Spell circle but now I can just conjour them like its nothing. Totally worth spending my evening just on this. This actually makes my life super easy now that I can modify any spell I learn even my phase shift spell. All I need to do is master the Spell Finesse and I can probably pull off the incident without much trouble. My head is aching from my lack of Mana and I know tomorrow is going to be worse but in the long run its going to be well worth it!

10/11/18

Dear Diary.

My predictions were right... I had a aching headache all day... Didn't help the fact that the other Shrine maiden girl came back again for another round. This time was when I was on the job.. Talk about Dangerous... I had to deflect the girl and reassure Flan so there was no unnecessary bloodshed. I had to meet up with her to keep her quiet and when I did meet up with her she was off on another pitch on getting me to convert. She even offered to show her shrine around and what not... I told her that I was going to give her an answer this Sunday to stall out and it worked for now... What's her deal? Out of all the people why is she going after me? What a pain in the butt..

10/12/18

Dear Diary.

I was supposed to go to the Antique shop yesterday but thanks to that green haired spaz I had to postpone my trip to the shop for today. When I get there the shop keep was on a tangent on the newest item that was in stock. Telling me the history and its uses and what not. TO be honest I wasn't paying much attention. I was basically window shopping and I was sore from my Sparring session with Flan. He wasn't even close to the actual tool's purpose. Magic hammer my ass, waving a gun around like a hammer... Huh.. I wonder if it was loaded. Detail is fuzzy but I think it was a revolver of some kind... I'm not much of a gun nut and once again, the detail is fuzzy... I hope the guy doesn't accidentally blow his brains out...

10/13/18

Dear Diary.

The Konpaku girl visited me again. Another run on the Grocery. Also I had to do all her chores. Part of the wager that we made. I could see her borderline smug look at the corner of my eye when I was doing HER chores... I couldn't even half ass it either since she would cut me down. Too sore to write anything else. my day before it was pretty uneventful too. After all...

10/14/18

Dear Diary.

Well My stall tactics sort of worked to the end.. the Blue white Shrine maiden showed up after my work was done again. I had to follow through and follow her to her shrine. We took a Cable car up a mountain, and gotta admit, the view was breath taking. At the top there was a massive late too and a Shrine much much much bigger than the Red/White's shrine. On top of that the Shrine had actual living deities. One was Tall Goddess with quite the figure. The other looked like a little kid. I could tell that they ran the place. Even the little one had an aura around her that sort of sent chills down my spine. After the introduction the Goddesses of the Mountains asked if I wanted to be a follower of their shrine and I simply told them that I had to think about it. And that was that the Blue and White took me down and we said our goodbyes.. What a week...


	27. Entry 26

Weather: Basically Mild, and sunny all week.

10/15/18

Dear Diary.

... A bit of a set back... My morning and work went fairly normal. Training with Meiling and Dodging Flan's bullets. Now... Visiting the shrine? That's where my day went down hill. You see, I'm what I call myself a Situational-y Artful Liar. When it comes to making quick white lies to say a group of average Joes I'm pretty good at. Lying to someone that's exponentially stronger than me? I need to pull all my pages out of my book of lies. Now lying to that same person and my boss at the same time? Now that's a feat that even I'm not capable of... Stuff like that takes miracles, and no. Telling the Truth is not a Miracle. That either gets me fired or killed on the spot.. Probably both. When I went to the shrine to keep the red and white at bay, and who do I see as I'm leaving? My Boss. Remilia Scarlet. With her maid, and my technical boss... Boy was that a mess.. trying to make a story that convince the red and white, by boss and my BigBoss on the spot and not freak out, that... didn't go as well as I hoped it to be... It absolutely didn't help the fact that the red and white was flinging her arm over my shoulder and being all chummy just because I donated what a thousand Yen or something? I may have managed to dodge a very metaphorical bullet from the red and white with my Lying skills but my Boss and the BigBoss? I don't think it went through.. All I can do is hope that nothing goes wrong...

10/16/18

Dear Diary

So far no trouble.. I tried to keep things as calm and normal as possible. The rest of the Mansion don't really know about my little donations runs and they're more or less on a need to know basis. I tried to blow off some stress-y steam in the Village but I gotta say.. I just felt more paranoid... My head feels like its a huge mess... What am I going to do? I think first and foremost is to kick up my securities in my room. I get the feeling that there might be people, maybe even my coworkers snooping around my room... There isn't much for them to find except you my Dear Diary.. After I finish writing this up I need to lock you up and make sure I secure it with the strongest Lock-up spell I know. Oh boy...

10/17/18

Dear Diary.

The only thing that was going well for me was the nice weather. In fact, the whole week so far has been pretty calm. I've been doing a bit of snooping around the mansion after work with my Phase Shift spell to see if anyone caught wind of my increasing lies and the Incident that I need to eventually pull off.. Not a single person in the mansion noticed my presence, not even the BigBoss. I visited Meiling dosing off a bit while guarding the gate, Flan looking super bored in her room all by herself, surrounded by her destroyed toys, and Finally the BigBoss's room. Sakuya was there too and they were talking about something? I couldn't really make out what they were talking about because I was in the Upside down.. I do remember them mentioning my name. What were they talking about? What ever it is, it's not good.. I need to be on my guard...

10/18/18

Dear Diary.

To cool off a bit from this stressful week that I've been having, I decided once again visit the Antique shop and hear that tall guy drove on about some of the new items that he got in stock. Some old manual for an old TV? I think that's what it was. There was an old NES with controllers that was in a corner and he told me that was some sort of a Dormant outside world Youkai I didn't really buy it or buy the product because one I knew what it was and two Even if I had it I had no TV or you know, electricity to play the damn thing. And besides that's not even my priority right now.. I need to stay on my guard and try not to get caught.

10/19/18

Dear Diary.

Today marks another day where I almost died. Not only I almost lost my job too. I guess Death is a bit of a more serious point but still, Losing this job would have sucked. Oh boy, where are my priorities... After work I was fine tuning some of my spells and Guess who called me out to talk. Sakuya. It was a very one sided conversation. With a very sharp knife just centimeter away from my neck. The charming demeanor from my boss was pretty much gone. All I saw was a face of a cold blooded killer. She was basically interrogating me on what I was doing at the Shrine donating so much cash. I tried to follow through with my original story of making some donations to try and bring good luck to me and the mansion but she didn't bite. I had to do something that I thought I would never do. Act. Now I might be a confident liar but I'm no actor. I'm as bland as a plank of wood but you know what. When you're backed to the wall and on wit's end, even I can pull some amazing feat. Looking back I don't even know how I managed to pull this off. Getting all dramatic, weepy, grabbing on to her knife gripped hand and dropping on to the floor crying about how I wanted to get stronger but my current means were not enough so donating money to the shrine to ask for more power. I think she believed it. I guess those real tears helped out a lot. I wasn't completely lying though. I need to get stronger, and technically keeping the red and white in check via donation does push the power to my favor. Oh also looking back, although my acting was pretty good if I do say so myself, I did look pretty pathetic. I really hope that I don't have to do anything like that again... Oh I really hope this is the end of the whole raised suspicion thing in the mansion. I can't live like this let alone survive.

10/20/18

Dear Diary.

Quite the event. Its a Saturday so the Konpaku girl basically dragged me out of the mansion after work for grocery and basically doing her job, and when I was about to go home after all that She dropped the big question. She asked me.. more like told me to work for her permanently and not for Remilia. That does pose way too much problems though. From losing all my credential to the mansion and having no income, is a problem. Oh also Pretty sure Remilia wants to keep me around. It also doesn't help the fact that I know literally nothing about HER boss. So I told that silver haired gardener what any civilized and professional person would say. "You need to ask my boss." Seeing her frustrated, sad and gripping her sword in a manner of 'I'm going to cut you up' did scare me a bit, but I was glad that she actually didn't cut me to ribbons, in fact she looked even more determined to get me to her team. Still surprised she would ask me of all people for help. What the little two person operations isn't enough? I feel sorry for her but I have a job to do.

10/21/18

Dear Diary.

I'm glad that I spent today maximizing on relaxing. Sure I should be training and what not, but you know what; I needed this. Not much to report on what happened today. After work I just chilled with Flan and the Library crew. It was nice and cozy and we all pretty much kept it to ourselves. No crazy event, no visitors, no nothing. I don't mind that... At all.


	28. Entry 27

Weather: Basically Mild, and sunny all week except Sunday... It Ironically rained.

10/22/18

Dear Diary.

Not too sure but maybe I was being overly cautious today every since last weeks commotion. It seemed pretty normal, even the Red and White was acting all normal and what not. She was still happy to see my donation. Another thing that is on my uh oh spaghetti-o list is actually Flan. Our little sparring session was well... Underwhelming at best, and the underwhelming part was Flan. Her danamaku Bullets were totally spread out and easy to dodge. She gave me a bit of a cold shoulder when I asked if there was something wrong. Didn't get much answer from the Mansion crew when I asked for some help, except from Sakuya and Meiling. Same answer different tone though. They think I am the problem. Is she tired of me? Am I getting boring? Also looking back.. I should have just asked Meiling. Especially after what happened last week.. her answers were just as cold as the glare that I saw in her eyes.. Yikes.. Well... I'm going to try something different tomorrow. Tomorrow I'm going on the offensive. Wish me luck my Dear Diary.

10/23/18

Dear Diary.

Well I'm still alive with no major injuries. I did exactly what I said I was going to do. I had to pull the sparring session for tomorrow to today to get this done. I don't have much offensive spells in my arsenal but I did pull a couple strings here and there to make it work. Well.. sort of. I guess it is pretty bad when you just spec into versatility. All my "Attacks" were pretty poor, mediocre at best. On top of that, most of my offensive plan involved getting close to her to punch her or something. The good news is that I think it re-sparked her little light of having fun. She went from A sulking little vampire girl to a vampire girl that learned that she can hurt people with very little consequences. As soon as she was back on intensifying her offenses I had to dip out quickly, and boy am I glad I stopped it short. I think I saw her using her non danmaku powers... I would have been a goner.. Wow... Did I really underplay the fact that I would have actually died? What am I doing..

10/24/18

Dear Diary.

You know what I've noticed? The weather's been very mild for the past week and a half now. No rain, a bit of wind and what not. Most of the leaves on the trees are on the ground all red and yellow and stuff. Trying to get my mind off of what happened today... I think the metaphorical little spark of fire that I re-ignited in Flan is now a gog damn forest fire. She's what some might call out of gog damn control. Her Danmaku has intensified to a point where it was almost impossible for me to dodge them. On top of that I was pretty much forced to be on the offensive, threatening me that she'll simply make me disappear.. Well I learned my lesson on down playing my mortality...

10/25/18

Dear Diary.

I think I need help. Flan's metaphorical forest fire is now a metaphorical Pompeii.. a Flanpeii if you will.. Three days of intense Danmaku Dodging and I am totally worn out. I think I need to find a way to distract that girl from actually murdering me. I tried the antique store and nothing really helped. I tried asking the Mansion crew and everyone basically kept their distance. I can't even ask BigBoss for help... What can I do?

10/26/18

Dear Diary.

My body is beyond sore. I managed to have a band-aid solution for the little Flanpeii problem. I had to basically had to bluff my way out of this. Saying some dumb things like "Ohh I'm a one of my kind I die and you'll be bored forever!" I'm actually surprised that actually worked to be honest. Well at the end of the day it's only a temporary fix. I need to make a much more permanent solution to keep flan under control. Other than that there wasn't much action. I basically went to bed early to try and recover. It's kind of strange to write this when there's still light outside..

10/27/18

Dear Diary.

Huh. I guess that Konpaku girl did try and go all out. Turns out that for the past week the Gardener girl was pretty much haggling The BigBoss to make me work for her instead of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Sort of happy that Remilia defended my position for a week. I should buy her a gift or something as a thank you. Anyway, post work that Konpaku girl came to pick me up sort of like clock work. Same'ol song and dance. Paying for her enormous grocery and then basically doing the gardening work for her. There was one very noticeable difference. That girl looked pretty cheesed... Pretty sure it was because of her failed attempts of recruiting me. I can say that for certain since she pulled her sword on me as I was leaving. I didn't want to but I had to drop the logic bomb on her. Asking her all the statistical questions. Wages, benefits, Why she won't introduce me to HER boss, etc. I guess stuff like that wasn't her Forte since she sort of crumbled under the pressure. I feel sort of bad for her.. But I'm on a gog damn mission. Joining up with Konpaku would mess everything up. And besides I'm technically working for her granted I wasn't hired by her or anything. Huh... Am I her slave?

10/28/18

Dear Diary.

All my electronics are gone.. I woke up and my room was half empty... I asked around the Mansion and they didn't see anyone. Meiling didn't notice any B&E. Sakuya did mention foot prints in the halls but they were much smaller foot prints and in larger numbers. Did that one magician girl do this? Maybe some fairies? Come to think of it, I do remember hearing some noise in my room but I think I was half asleep. Maybe the Antique shop keep hired some fairies or Goblins to steal my things.. Which wouldn't make sense... How would he know that I have electronics? I need to look for more clues... Even if my electronics are all dead its still my stuff..


	29. Entry 28

Weather: Clear and Mild from Monday to Thursday. Cold and Snowing from Friday to Sunday..

10/29/18

Dear Diary.

No luck on catching the culprits that stole my things yesterday. Well I did get some nice clues. First its the tracks. A small foot print around the size of a child. Now I know the fairy maids that work here didn't steal them because I would have found out on that day. I can rule out the hobgoblins that work here because they're barefooted on top of them not liking shoes in general. That means someone or something that wears a child's shoes managed to break in without Sakuya or Meiling noticing anything. Not I'm no super detective, but I have been known for making pretty decent wild guesses. It's a Youkai. Maybe with a power to make themselves invisible? I can guess that it's pretty knowledgeable with Magic but has a thing for Technology? The Library crew didn't report any strange disappearance in books. After I patched myself up post Danmaku sparring with Flan, I did around for more intel. Specifically in the Red and White's shrine. She didn't have much idea but I get the feeling that she's not telling the whole story. That one small Youkai girl with the two horns gave the red and white a disappointed look. I didn't pry into it much since I'm not a gog damn crowbar. Anyway. On top of everything I have to juggle I have to deal with this.. Oh well, it's a good opportunity for me to do some additional scouting around Gensokyo.

10/30/18

Dear Diary.

Day two of my search for my missing and dead electronics. The Human Village didn't have much info on a possible suspect... They did have a couple things go missing though. The strange thing is that it didn't have much connections with my stolen electronics. Food is one thing but cucumbers? So Youkai that like Cucumbers? Don't Youkai eat meat? Truly strange.. Anyway while I looked around for possible lead I did meet up with the Konpaku girl of all people. She was apparently missing some gardening tools and was on her way to buy some more. Glad that she didn't point this one on me since she saw me put the tools away last week. I actually proposed to try and find them since we shared a similar goal. She agreed to help me look around but at the end of the day We didn't get much done. Well, I got a ton of scouting done so I guess I got that going for me.

10/31/18

Dear Diary.

It seems that No matter how hard I try the power gap between the super powered folks in Gensokyo seem to just widen. During my Sparring session with Flan I actually managed to get a hit in. Well not much of a hit, more like a nick on the arm, Seeing that girl go from excited to giving me a look of murderous intent was kind of scary. Had I not used my Phase Shift spell in time I would have died. I stayed in the Upside down for like ten minutes. Seeing Flan cry and run for the door was kinda cute. I guess she does care for her toys. I had to come out of the Upside down and comfort her and explain everything. I also learned that I can effectively avoid anything as long as I use my Phase Shift. Oh also no luck on finding my suspect. I'm going to the Antique shop. Hopefully I get some answers..

11/01/18

Dear Diary.

I finally found out about my culprits. Plural. There was more than one, and I didn't even get it from the shop keep, but I did visit him though. The guy didn't have anything stolen and had no idea. The one who had the idea was actually one of his apparently usual customer. Its that Witch girl that's blacklisted on the Library crew's list. She came barging in, completely interrupting me and the shop keep and ranted on about some Kappas stealing her things. I got heck for it when I tried to stop her little rant. I even learned where they live. By the Youkai Moutain apparently. Now... How do I get there... I should have asked the Witch girl... Oh.. also Yesterday was Halloween wasn't it... Huh...

11/02/18

Dear Diary.

I had to asked around the Mansion for this illusive Kappa hide out. I know the general direction of the Mountain since I see it every time I fly to a higher altitude. But I never really gave myself a time to explore around there.. The mansion crew didn't have much information but the Library crew did. A map of the mountain and books on Kappa. They're pretty much the only Group that has any actual interest in Technology. A bit confusing though. These small fries think they're superior to Humans, but they're super shy around them, at the same time they want to be friends? Which one is it? Oh also the whole Butt Soul ball thing is super gross. I think I might be able to handle one of them but not a huge group. How do I deal with this... I need to prep for this properly... Oh also it was snowed out of nowhere... It was sunny and mild just yesterday too...

11/03/18

Dear Diary.

I got some extra help on my little side mission to get my things back. I shared what I found out on Thursday with Konpaku and she agreed to help me get my things back if I helped her get her things back. And because I didn't have much tools for Gardening we sort of just chilled. It was rather cold in Gensokyo, but Konpaku's boss's place was super calm and nice. No snow, no cold. Just a comfortable temperature. Actually it was a little cooler than say a room temperature. Come to think of it I think the temperature around this Nether World was always like this. I expected more Brimstone and Fire when I heard the "Nether." Any way We go Kappa Hunting Tomorrow.

11/04/18

Dear Diary.

The mission was a huge success. Even the Chilly and snowy weather didn't stop us. Seeing Konpaku in her winter gear was kinda cute. And these Kappa. They were something else... Being all stary eyed at the guy who brought all his neat outside world toys to Gensokyo. Apparently they were actually going to ask and borrow my things but they couldn't find me and they were too shy. Hey their words not mine. Also sort of happy that it wasn't me that Konpaku was waving her swords around. Thay also needed the Gardening tools for their Cucumber farms? Can't they just manufacture their own? Anyway the Kappas looked pretty sad to let go of MY things. I did agree to let them borrow them to tinker as long as they don't break them of course. Man... What a week...


	30. Entry 29

Weather:Mostly Cold with freezing rain. Sunday was okay though..

11/05/18

Dear Diary.

Oh boy... The weather sure picked itself up from last week... Is this like this in Gensokyo all the time or something? Anyway. Today I visited the Red and White's Shrine after work like normal, but today the Shrine Maiden wasn't around. There was that one small drunk girl in her clothes though. The Red and White had to go on an errand or something and she was covering for her. We had some small talks and what not. I have to say the Red and White's motives sort of confuse me. She'll "Teach Youkai a lesson" and then be all buddy buddy? This double horned girl was also a culprit of a foiled Incident. To be fair an infinite party does sound a bit extreme.. Now she works for the red and white.. But she apparently also killed a dude because he turned into a Youkai? Doesn't she have friends that are pretty much Humans turned Youkai? or soon to be? When it was my turn to answer questions the drunkard seemed rather suspicious of me... I guess I did let my guard down... I learned that She is an Oni and they don't take kindly to liars. I guess they get cheesed off even from little white lies. Is that even a thing? Little white lies are a western thing right? Anyway Before I left she invited me to drink later in the week, but her tone was a bit more... grim? I... Sense trouble.

11/06/18

Dear Diary.

Maybe I was over thinking what happened yesterday. She didn't specify what when and where we were going to drink. Anyway the weather is still rather poopy... I was even more surprised that Flan didn't even want to go out of her room. kinda weird, she lives in the lowest level of the mansion and she can feel the weather? Anyway I told her of my past adventures in gensokyo and she was content with that I actually stayed in her room after work and sort of stayed with her a bit longer. I got basically kicked out of the room when Sakuya came in with Flan's supper which looked surprisingly normal. Sort of wish that the weather would improve. Also we could have cozied up in the Library.

11/07/18

Dear Diary.

The weather is still poopy... Its snowing and its not even that nice looking. I was shivering my butt off while Meiling was still going strong. Isn't she a human? She's just wearing her normal attire.. Anyway I visited the Village today because I didn't yesterday. It was quite uneventful. Not a lot of people. Slow day. I spent the rest of my day in the library practicing my spells.

11/08/18

Dear Diary.

I got a visitor today. It was that Kappa from last week. She asked me to lend her my Laptop, and so I did. Guess where I found it... THE GOG DAMN ANTIQUE SHOP! I couldn't prove that it was mine since I couldn't turn the damn thing on from the dead batteries.. But that's a seriously low blow from the Kappa.. That's the last time I give her anything from me. On the other hand the shop owner seemed impressed with my knowledge of Outside world tech. It was a huge loss from my parts but I did get the trust from the shop owner. That blue haired midget on the other hand goes on my black list.

11/09/18

Dear Diary.

Today I got another visitor. It's not the Kappa. It's actually a representative from another religious faction. They called themselves the Buddhists. One looked like a Nun and another was a Sailor? Apparently they heard me of my unnatural feats and wanted me to join. I had to swiftly turn them down. I need to stay on Red and White's good side til I can go through with my incident. The representatives seemed a bit disappointed but they told me that they would be back. Oh boy...

11/10/18

Dear Diary.

Another day another visitor? What the heck? This time was apparently the Taoist. Represented only by a girl with a weird attire and a stranger speech patterns? Shes like a Gensokyo version of a Shakespeare actress... Konpaku was there to see me turn the weirdo down. Gotta say it's nice to actually work at the Nether Garden. Sure manual labour isn't what I want to do after another job but the weather is consistently nice the tea afterwards with Konpaku was nice too. Going back to the visitors.. I wonder how much I'm going to get. I'm sort of getting tired of that..

11/11/18

Dear Diary.

I broke my arms. and sort of got them fixed. The weather was nice though. The drunkard visited me and challenged me to a drink and a fight. Turns out it's an Oni's thing. Meiling was there to watch. She even gave me tips on her. I did my best. Using all the spells except Phase Shift, but at the end of the day that drunk midget cornered me and forced me to block. Ouch. Sort of glad that It was before work. I had to fly over to the Eientei to get patched up. Thank you Miracle potions. The Doctor said that there might be some side effects by tomorrow. I wonder what that means. Also what was with that? Picking a fight out of the blue. I didn't even get any booze.. Not cool


	31. Entry 30

Weather: Sunny from Monday to Wednesday. Snowing and freezing from Thursday to Saturday. Soggy and wet on Sunday...

11/12/18

So I got a whopping headache today.. I guess it's the side effect from the medicine I took from the Bamboo Doctor. I had a hard time concentrating all day.. Flan kicked my butt During our sparring session and it didn't help with the Red and White. I had the hardest time trying to donate to the shrine.. The drunk midget was there and she was giving me the smugest look and slapping my back on my way out. I wonder if she knew what I was going to do... Anyway it's been a long day hope this headache goes away soon.

11/13/18

Dear Diary.

Umm... The side effect wasn't the headache... I... Grew an eye on my forehead... I actually didn't notice this until Meiling pointed it out... The Mansion doesn't have a lot of mirrors for me to look at and I just thought that it was just a painful zit that made my eyes blurry or something... I... Need to get this looked after... Well glad Flan was enjoying my little event... It sort of feels weird though... I don't think it has a physical eye socket or anything but I can actually see through it.. unfortunately it has the same vision as my normal eyes so it's blurry without my glasses... I need to see the doctor tomorrow..

11/14/18

Dear Diary.

Meiling actually stopped me from seeing the doctor. She had a radical notion where the third eye might help me open up my metaphorical third eye and unlock my latent chi power... What did I listen... I want this eye out of my system... Although it is pretty cool to see the world with both eyes closed and not even the winter chill gets me all teary eyed since it doesn't seem like a normal eye. Maybe Meiling is onto something? What it didn't help was with my sparring session with Flan. Since all three of my eyes have the same vision. Blurry without my glasses.. Flan still seemed rather amused with my little eye conundrum. Well... I'll keep this thing a little longer I guess.

11/15/18

Dear Diary.

Meiling might actually be on to something. Seeing with my third eye feels a bit different from seeing with my normal eyes. No new chi powers but it feels sort of different. It everything still looks blurry but at the same time I feel everything that I see with my third eye feels clear and everything that I do feels more clear? Kind of hard to explain but I think it was a good idea that I kept this. Gotta thank Meiling later. Anyway. The shop keep was pretty interested in my eye as well. But when I told him where and how I got this thing the guy sort of backed off. Maybe this bamboo doctor has something to hide? Well.. I think I should visit the doctor soon..

11/16/18

Dear Diary.

I was actually visited by Konpaku of all people after work. I even had to see what day it was. She freaked out and almost fainted when she saw my third eye and when she came to she tried to cut me down thinking that I was a Youkai or something. I had to explain everything and when we were talking she asked a lot of questions for my eye like if I can read minds or something. I guess the Gardener was a bit unsettled about my eye. She recommended that I get it at least checked out. I think she has a point. I'm not going to get rid of this thing but I think it's good to know about what this eye is exactly all about more reasons to go and see the doctor. Wait... Why was Konpaku here again? She sort of left after a bit of small talks... I wonder if that's all she wanted to do.

11/17/18

Dear Diary.

Boss called me in to talk after work today. It made Konpaku wait but what can we do right? She asked questions all benevolently about how my work is going and eventually about my third eye. She asked me if I can read minds or something. This is the second time someone asked me that. Apparently there's a Youkai that can do that and she has three eyes too but not like me. Actually I noticed that my third eye can actually see something around people. Sort of like an aura? Different shapes and sizes and colours. Also apparently Konpaku did forget to ask me a question yesterday. She asked me if I wanted to meet her Boss in order to swoon me to her side. Well I did agree to meet her Boss but didn't guarantee that I'll join her crew. Saigyouji Yuyuko... Meeting her boss was... Intimidating.. she had an air of elegance nothing like Remilia... Her aura was immense.. cold... But welcoming.. And the way she talked... All sorts formal and what not.. I had to turn her down but she seemed okay with it.. she just thanked me for helping Konpaku and stuff also the eye thing.. All in all that was terrifying... I wonder if I made the right choice... I also wonder who's stronger... Remilia or Yuyuko...

11/18/18

Dear Diary.

Saw the Bamboo Doctor today... She simply said that the eye was going to go away after a couple more days... I think she's lying... Huh I think I'm getting a different perspective of these folks now that I can see their auras. The Doctor's aura felt very sterile.. just as large as Konpaku's Boss but it felt much more different. It felt rigid but constantly flowing.. also sterile.. and when she said that the eye would simply disappear after a couple days it felt like her aura tightened for just a moment... Anyway I don't really get the doctor angry by calling out her probable lie so I thanked her and left... I sure hope this eye thing gets cleared out without any trouble...


	32. Entry 31

Weather: Sunny and mildly chilly from Monday to Thursday. Cold for the rest of the week...

11/19/18

Dear Diary.

Well my eye is still here. It feels about the same compared to yesterday and I still see the auras around people. Normal people have auras that barely expand from their bodies. Fairies actually sort of blind me... To make an analogy, every time I see any fairies it I feel like Neo at the end of the Matrix when he sees the Agents and he sees those green lines or whatever but instead of green lines all I see is a large fairy shaped light of different colours. Now. Meiling's Aura basically looks like a large green and red snake? whats the deal with that? Sakuya's Aura looks like a pale mist... A large pale mist. Flan's Aura is very.. Chaotic... but its like a controlled forest fire. Her aura smolders and burns... strange.. I didn't get the chance to see the boss's aura. I did however see the Red and white's aura... You know for human she has some intimidating aura.. I never thought I would compare a giant Yin-Yang aura with intimidation... Anyway Her posse wasn't around and it was just me and the red and white.. Gotta say its still scary... She was asking me the obvious questions.. the eye on my fore head... I dropped the truth bomb on her and she bought it hook line and sinker. Huh... Now that I think about it I don't think I did a lot of asking questions.. Maybe next time?

11/20/18

Dear Diary.

my third eye glazed over... I can still see the auras though. I guess the Doc was right? Strange that I can still see the auras though. As much as I find this whole third eye thing weird it does have its perks. I can tell when someone is not a threat and is a threat. Come to think of it. I haven't seen my aura... There aren't that much mirrors around here. Im sure my aura is heckin' huge! Not a chance... Anyway I decided to visit the Village to scout around. Plotting out routes for my future incident that is still months away. I think I got a pretty good route set when its time to cause some chaos. I even did it without causing any ruckus too! Not a bad day today.

11/21/18

Dear Diary.

Well... My third eye is officially gone. I can still see the auras but just barely. Seeing Flan's aura before I started our sparring session really didn't do me any good. Talk about intimidation factor... I had a hard time dodging when every time I look up at her, shes got a massive fiery aura pulsing wildly... And the worst thing is shes probably pulling her punches.. Gotta say not much happened today... I just did some strolling around the mansion... By the end of the day there's a definite possibility that I may have lost my aura seeing powers? I don't know we'll see tomorrow.

11/22/18

Dear Diary.

Yup. I think the aura seeing powers are gone. I tried seeing it with Meiling in the morning but I got nothing. Just a normal looking meiling slightly bundled up for the cold.. How does she do it? I spent some time in the antique shop today mostly browsing. Kind of wish that I could see the shop keep's aura. The boy is tall and has silver hair. So you know the guy isn't normal. Not that I'm judging or anything. Didn't bother asking him though. I don't want to come off as some rude dude. My laptop is still there... Actually a lot of the items that I saw from before. I guess the business is slow.

11/23/18

Dear Diary.

You know what I found out? My new aura thing that disappeared is like an on off switch. When its on it drains my Mana to see people's aura.. It's a bit of a waste to be honest. Kind of glad I don't have a freaky eye on my forehead anymore. Sparring with Flan was pretty normal too. Just the normal amount of million bullets. But I AM seeing the patterns although they're pretty messed up.. After that I sort of chilled out with Flan in the library. Not a lot of event or stuff like that. The library crew was a little cheesed but we all need a chill day.

11/24/18

Dear Diary.

Another day another grind am I right? Post work Konpaku came to pick me up to work for her. We've made small talks while gardening and she seemed pretty sad that she doesn't get paid at her own job. Wait.. How does she have to money for grocery.. Another mystery for another time? What I also noticed was Konpaku's boss was sort of lurking around the garden.. sort of like a ghost? It spooked me out a bit. How long will it take for me to repay this debt...

11/25/18

Dear Diary.

Got another visitor today... I think her name is Lettus? Letty? I dont know. She had a super cold aura around her, and I didn't even need my newly found, sort of useless aura seeing power to find that one out. Turns out she was a Youkai that just really like the cold. She talked about me looking pretty strong so she challenged me to a Danmaku Battle. At first I was pretty scared. The only opponent that I sparred with was Flan and Meiling like what Once? twice? Well... The duel was... sort of anti climactic? I mean I didn't do anything since I cant fire a Danmaku bullet to save my life. So she sort of left but still declared me a winner because she didn't hit me... Okay, what kind of dumb rule is that?


	33. Entry 32

Weather:

M: Chilly days.

T: Chilly days.

W: Mild, Spots of cloud.

Th: Freezing rain

F: Cloudy, Chilly

S: Snow

Su: Snow

11/26/18

Dear Diary.

Weather got a bit cold again. And someone took my jacket. I had to do my morning exercise in a slightly thick hoodie that didn't really give me too much protection from the humid cold. I thought the Kappas were at it again but I found out the culprit. Later on that because today at work I managed to chill with Flan outside. She was fine and I was literally chilling. I enjoyed it as much as I can trying to force a smile and what not but I was more focused on the cold. Meiling helped me a bit but had to get back to gate guarding. Now I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no. This was actually Flan's idea. She didn't even want to do some Danmaku Sparring. Actually that would have warmed me up. Kind of disappointed to be honest. Even the red and white took pity on me when I went to the Shrine to donate. Now getting back to who stole my things. It was that one girl that can disappear and reappear on a whim. She's got that blue ball thing around her chest? With wires coming out of it? Anyway. I managed to catch her and get my jacket back but as soon as I had my jacket in my hand I lost it again... Sort of a dirty trick and now I'm going to be cold. Still, that's still a pretty neat trick. I wonder if I can replicate that with Magic.

11/27/18

Dear Diary.

Stopped a thief in the village while I was shopping for a spare jacket today. The guy was sprinting out of what looked like a book store with some tattered book. I wasn't even paying attention and he bumped into me and some girl told me to stop the guy. And so I did. A bit of tripping here and a bit of Spells there. The guy must have been pretty desperate to try and steal such a worn out book. The girl seemed pretty happy though. She even gave me the direction to the clothing shop. At the end of the day though, I didn't but anything. These local clothing just isn't my style you know? I also bumped into that other shrine maiden girl while I was out. She seemed pretty amazed that a mere mortal can stop a thief so quickly. Personally I didn't think it was that impressive. All I did was trip the guy and give him a bit of a shock. And then she went on how great her shrine is and that I should join. I had to pass on the offer again. Boy that girl is persistent. Huh... I wonder why the red and white and the other shrine join forces. Aren't they the same religion?

11/28/18

Dear Diary.

I got pretty Spooked today. I had a niggling thought of someone stalking me all day after work. And you know what? I was right. Some girl with a big'ol umbrella jumped out of a bush and scared the heck out of me... even with powers beyond normal humans I still get scared easily. I really wish fix that. Well the girl seemed happy though. She flew off after she did a little triumphant fist pump.. I guess she was a Youkai or something? These Youkai are weird... Some just scare people? What's with that? Now that I think about it I've been here for quite some time and I still don't know much about Youkai. Or the Faeries. I think I'm going to do some reading tomorrow.

11/29/18

Dear Diary.

The Voile Library has a lot of books.. almost infinite number of books, but at the same time their books in Youkai or Stuff about Gensokyo is surprisingly lacking... I had to ask the library crew after work and they only helped me find a couple books.. they weren't helpful. I couldn't find much info about the Youkai. I couldn't even go to the village since it got dark earlier.. since you know.. winter also freezing rain kind of sucks. I had to ask around the Mansion and one of the faerie maid mentioned a place in the village that specialized on Youkai literature, but she didn't tell me where the store was exactly located. I guess I know what I'm doing tomorrow.

11/30/18

Dear Diary.

Managed to visit the book shop that the faerie maid was talking about. You know for a place that's in the public space it sure is hush hush. Suzunaan? I think that's what they called it. And on top of that I met up that girl from Tuesday. Apparently she's the owner of the place. And that guy was stealing one of her books. See that's great and all but at the end of the day she didn't have the answer that I was looking for... She has books that contain Youkai. But I need books that have Youkai Lore. The girl did mention another place that actually holds the record of Gensokyo. To top that off she said that I can introduce them to me. All she needs to do is set up an appointment or something. I'll have to get some results on Sunday. Since... You know... I'm basically a slave...

12/01/18

Dear Diary.

It's about time I saw some snow. It feels almost nostalgic. Anyway. After my job I headed over to the Nether Garden to work for Konpaku. For free... This has been sort of bugging me for a bit... I need to find a way to break this slavery thing. I actually thought about talking to her about this thing but I decided against it. She looked rather happy watching me work... I guess she had it rough growing up or something. I just wish it was tomorrow today...

12/02/18

Dear Diary.

What a let down. I met up with the book shop keep and guess what she said. She said that I need to wait... Like a week for me to see her... That seriously sucks I thought it wouldn't take that long to read some books you know? I guess I got to wait... Not much else other than another niggling thought that someone is stalking me? I don't know.. I've been looking around in my way back and there was no one stalking me... I wonder if it's that umbrella


	34. Entry 33

Weather: mostly clear except Thursday... It was snowing.

12/03/18

Dear Diary.

You know what I've been slacking on? My training. Sure I'm currently physically stronger than some strong guy on the outside world. And I literally have magic powers, but when I go against a competent combatant in Gensokyo would wreck me... I learned that lesson today when I had to fight a Youkai after work while I was on my way to the Red and White's shrine. She looked like a little girl and she came out of nowhere. Come to think of it she sort of looked a bit like Flan but a lot more.. bitey? I mean yeah Flan is a vampire she she's a bit bitey too but I don't think this Youkai girl was looking for blood to drink. I Almost lost an arm and I barely managed to make it out of there by basically running really fast. The red and white seemed confused that the Youkai didn't declare a Danmaku battle. Maybe it's because I'm a guy? Anyways I froze when the Youkai girl was charging at me with those sharp looking teeth. Maybe I just lack combat experience?

12/04/18

Dear Diary.

I decided to get back into my training again. Gotta say it feels pretty good. Like riding a bike? Meiling was happy to help me out even in the cold. Out of all the people I'm the Mansion she's probably the most helpful person. I need to do something nice in return. I wish I thought of this when I was in the village. Speaking of the village the book shop girl told me that she set me up with an appointment for me to meet up with the "Lore Keeper" of the village. Glad that she made some progress with this. Getting back to the gift for Meiling I should ask around the Mansion tomorrow.

12/05/18

Dear Diary.

A major set back... BigBoss called me after work and told me that I'll be fighting Konpaku for a final showdown thing for my work permit thing... Turns out Konpaku put a wager that she can beat me again and if she does I have to work for her and her boss and not Remilia.. Worst thing is the showdown is on a Sunday.. not good... The appointment with the Lore Keeper is on a Sunday.. I'm happy that the BigBoss has faith in me but I wish I had a voice in this because I really don't want to fight her again... Where's my silver lining... I didn't even have time to ask what Meiling liked..

12/06/18

Dear Diary.

On top of training for my fight with Konpaku, I had to visit the village again. Couple things. Gift for Meiling and to talk to the bookshop keeper. I actually managed to get both of it done. Got her a pair of mittens. Now with the meeting with the Lore Keeper, I told the bookshop keeper about my situation and asked her to reschedule. She actually suggested that I let her see the fight on Sunday and then she can introduce me to the lore keeper. I guess it's the most optimal solution.

12/07/18

Dear Diary.

I guess news travels fast around here... Everyone in the entire Mansion and half the village knows about the little showdown that I'm having with Konpaku... There was a small flock of villagers at the gate in the morning when I was sparring with Meiling. Oh speaking of Meiling I think she liked the gift. She even agreed to help me with my training for the showdown. Back to the villagers, apparently they have a bit of a bet going on. The odds are four to six. Pretty even, even though the people are favoring Konpaku. Totally fair, I would have done the same thing. Even with the people actually backing me up I'm not feeling confident about this fight... Konpaku just has more experience in fighting than me... Combat prowess aside I think I need to come up with a battle plan or something...

12/08/18

Dear Diary.

I think I came up with a solid plan. It relies mostly on distraction with Magic and keeping myself out of her effective range and delivering one haymaker. She maybe a half human half ghost superhuman but at the end of the day, she's only human. Meiling helped me with this plan of course. I even went back to Meiling after work albeit only for a bit since I had that other job at the Nether. Tension was pretty high... This is going to work. I can feel it.

12/09/18

Dear Diary.

Well. This is it. My first official victory! There was quite the crowd at the Mansion. The sun was pretty low so we had to take the fight in the Mansion itself. Even Meiling was there to cheer me on. On top of that The red and white was there to see the whole thing. Which was a bit of a pain in the butt since I couldn't use most of my advanced spells. The fight felt like it lasted forever. It actually lasted like two minutes it felt like a blur. The feeling of the sword clashing with my arms and legs. Even with a ton of protection spell it was super scary I think there was a bit of luck involved in the fight... There was many times where I would have lost and probably died. The victory was sweet with everyone crowding me and cheering and all but I sort of felt bad for Konpaku. She sort of stormed off the Mansion. Gotta say that I really. don't know what I was thinking but I actually followed her to calm her down... Seriously. What was I thinking. Seeing the girl crying like that, I really felt bad... I... Came up with a compromise. That I would continue to work once a week. Glad that stopped the crying. Now after all that the bookshop keep was there to finally introduce me to the Lore Keeper. I think her name is Akyuu or something like that. I actually didn't go to her place to read all the lores but she did tell me where she lived and told me that I was always welcomed to come and read. I guess I made quite the impression during the fight? The last one to leave it was the red and white. She congratulated me and then left... I think I sense a disturbance... What a day...


	35. Entry 34

Weather: Monday to Wednesday is pretty mild. Thursday and Friday is windy and chilly. Saturday and Sunday is beautiful.

12/10/2018

Dear Diary.

Man... I'm still feeling the impact from yesterday... I feel good that I basically wont be a slave to the Nether world but I'm a bit sad that I made Konpaku sad... I felt pretty bad that I made a girl cry... First time I swear. Anyway today has been pretty busy? Well not really its just that everyone in the mansion was crowding me still asking for an autograph or something.. Sparring with Flan felt pretty easy too... Maybe its a placebo? Even Meiling was extra cheery. Was my Victory that significant? I guess it was. Now the Red and White wasn't so pleased when I visited her though... she still gave me the cold stare... I think I know why... I'm guessing that I'm too close to a Youkai or something. Even when I made my donation she didn't let up.. well for a second she did... I need to be careful.

12/11/2018

Dear Diary.

Today I decided to take my time to visit the Lore Keeper today after work. I pretty much spent the entire day Reading up on lores and what not. I have to say it was quite fascinating. At the same time though, I think the whole thing was pretty Bias? It sort of feels like she's put a lot of her personal thoughts? Anyway the History and the basic ecology of the Youkai and Faeries were quite insightful. I only managed to read around three scrolls before I was asked to leave due to some conference with the family or something. So... I wonder how they don't get eaten by these Youkai when they're learning about them.. Maybe a story for another time?

12/12/2018

Dear Diary.

You know... It's been almost a year since I touched down onto Gensokyo and I still don't know how to fire my own Danmaku bullets... I mean I got tips from folks around here but still nothing... I can cast spells that resemble Danmaku but it acts very differently. Mainly the pain scale and how fast they travel. Some Danmaku bullets are fast others slow, but they're all slow compared to a basic spells like shock or even fireball. Oh and the pain scale.. Holy cow... Danmaku bullets hurt. They tatter clothes but that's pretty much the extent.. My spells have the potential to kill... Every angle that I look at makes the Danmaku bullets easy to pull off but I still can't seem to do it... Am I missing something?

12/13/2018

Dear Diary.

I'm guess I was missing something. I visited the Antique shop for old time sake and found the shop keep polishing what looked like a revolver from a couple months back the guy seemed pretty convinced that it was still a hammer. I have to say that I was pretty interested in that gun and decided to buy it. It was a bit pricey but totally worth it. This gun is the missing piece to my Danmaku problem. A little bit of Magic and Chi here, a little bit of the Gun as a Danmaku Catalyst there and BANG! One Danmaku coming right up! Although the rate of fire is based on the Trigger pull, at least now I can actually sort of fight back in Danmaku duels. Not a bad day at all!

12/14/2018

Dear Diary.

So I decided to try my new Danmaku gun against Flandre during our sparring... It didn't go well. She tool one hit which didn't look like it hurt her and she went berserk... She basically ditched the Danmaku and just blew up almost everything in her room... I had to pretty much bail out of her room for like an hour to calm her down. And when I say calm her down I mean pass out from popping a vein a bit too hard or something.. She basically forgot what happened when she came too and asked if she did all the damage. I gave her a bit of a white lie and she bought it up and went back to her smiling self. So... Was that a success or a failure?

12/15/2018

Dear Diary.

Konpaku visited the mansion today. And basically told me that I don't have to work today... What's up with that? I actually spent the time chilling in the outside with Meiling... It felt kind of weird to have this time free time. At least the weather was super nice. Like a mid spring day. Meiling seems to Enjoy my gift. I've seen her wear that all week when I was working out with her in the morning. Not much else to report today...

12/16/2018

Dear Diary.

You know what I've noticed today? I don't have any original magic. I mean that Puppeteer has some Original looking Magic, and the Library crew even has their original magic.. It's been almost a year and I got nothing... I actually asked the Librarian and she gave me a condescending look, and went on a rant on how it took her a hundred years to create an original spell... I wonder if that's a perk of being a Mage. Long life span and an eternal youth? What does that make Gandalf? And that other Gandalf? Anyway I want to try and make my own original spell...


	36. Entry 35

Weather: From Monday to Wednesday it was mild, Thursday to Saturday it was cloudy and windy. Snow on Sunday, and clear and cold on Monday.

12/17/18

Dear Diary.

Maybe the Library crew was on to something... Currently its borderline impossible for me to make an Original spell. There's two main reason on why I it would take me the rest of my life and then some to make an original spell.. First and foremost is that I'm at best like a mediocre mage. I know maybe 5 advanced spells, maybe a dozen medium spells and exponentially larger amount of basic spells. See for a human that's an incredible feat, but for mages in training. That's basically child's play. I really thought I made huge progress when I learned my first Advanced spells and I guess it is on a personal level, but on a magical level it's nothing in the world of magic and what not. Now for the second point I want to take from and old age quote of "Originality is dead." Or something in the lines of that. I can probably make a super basic spell just with my fundamentals of Magic and what not, but there's a hundred percent chance that it's already made, if I tried to make an advanced spell it would take me forever. I guess that makes the only option the medium level spells, but that takes the worst of the two other levels and make it not worth my time... But still... It would be pretty cool to create an all original spell.. Anyway The day was nice enough for me to take Flan out. Even with all the chasing that I had to do to keep her under the parasol, it was nice to see that little vampire girl frolicking in the snow. Oh and the donation thing, it's basically routine at this point. Go to the red and white's shrine, donate, make small talks and leave. This time was hearing her whine about how cold it is. Which I found kind of weird since it's actually been pretty mild for a winter.. oh well..

12/18/18

Dear Diary.

Hung out with the library crew and Flan in the library during work today and we even had a visitor that Flan actually liked, granted the affection looked pretty one sided. It was that witch Girl. Melissa or something. This sort of gave me a bit more time to chill by myself. The witch girl and I made some small talks afterwards and Before she left she mentioned trading spells or something like that.. Is that a thing between mages? The Librarian seemed pretty annoyed at the whole thing so I guess it isn't a thing.

12/19/18

Dear Diary.

I visited the Village today. I had a bit of an awkward encounter with Konpaku.. she seemed still upset and when she saw me she bolted away before I could do anything. After that it was quiet... I should have done something.. I don't know...

12/20/18

Dear Diary.

Well, I talked to Konpaku and her Boss regarding her losing the fight against me.. Konpaku's boss explained that she's more upset at herself for losing but seeing me just triggered that... I had to talk with Konpaku's boss to sort of defuse the problem, and in the end I agreed to spar with Konpaku once a week. Why.. Why does it have to devolve into something like that.. Can't I just buy her food for a month or something? Well... I didn't want to upset Konpaku's boss I inevitably agreed on the terms.. It's once every Saturday.. the only good thing that came out of this is that it starts next Saturday.. Still.. fun fun..

12/21/18

Dear Diary.

Holy shit I almost forgot about Christmas... I actually don't even know how I forgot.. I asked around and the Fairy maids weren't too sure, when I asked Meiling she said she's heard of it but don't know too much, The library crew didn't know much Flan apparently knew a little and Remilia.. I think she pretended to know but pretty sure she didn't.. I actually asked around the village and mostly just got a shrug. Some kids asked me what it was and I explained it the best I can. I don't think the kids were interested in the history but the whole gift giving stuff... Kind of hard to explain, but today I felt sort of lonely?

12/22/18

Dear Diary.

I thought I would ask around the other areas of Gensokyo about Christmas. The red and white shrine didn't do much but they apparently have heard about it. The Eientei doesn't know much about it, The Nether crew didn't know about it but they were interested. I gave them a quick crash course and they seemed pretty interested.

12/23/18

Dear Diary.

Was met with two visitor today. First was from BigBoss before work. She apparently wanted to know about this mythical Christmas I knew that she didn't know much. I gave her the same crash course as the nether crew and she seemed very excited I don't think I've ever seen her that excited before, granted I don't really talk to her much. The second person that visited me was actually that other shrine girl. I think her name is Sanae or something like that.. She apparently over heard some kids talking about Christmas and asked where they got the info from. And she found me at the end of this metaphorical tracks. She was all giddy that she finally found someone else that knew of Christmas and asked if I wanted to spend Christmas at her shrine. I told her that I would give her an answer by tomorrow. I guess Christmas isn't totally dead here after all.

12/24/18

Dear Diary.

I think today actually went pretty well. BigBoss met up with me before work and asked me to help ready a Christmas party for her employees. I never expected BigBoss to do something like that. I agreed I mean it's a grandiose task to make something this big in less than a day but I guess having magic powers and co-workers with powers to mess with space and time does help alleviate that stress a little I guess. After work, I actually went to the Nether about the Party tomorrow, and they agreed to come along. On top of that Sanae dropped by for my answer. She looked pretty cute in her winter attire. At first I thought she was going to be upset that I have another dinner to attend to but she was rather understanding. She actually even said yes to Joining us to the party. More the merrier? Now the preparing for the party... That was something else.. I had the hardest time telling people what to do and I was basically the brains of the operations. With limited resources for decorations and time it was one hell of a challenge... Sort of glad that Sakuya was there to help.. I'm satisfied with what I managed to accomplish today Hopefully the party goes well.


	37. Entry 36

Weather: Well... It's pretty mild til Sunday. A big Whiteout of a snow storm

12/25/18

Dear Diary.

You know, even without the tree, the minor decorations, and the exchange of gifts, the party was a huge success! The Moriya shrine crew and the Nether crew dropped by to have a bit of dinner with the Scarlet devil crew even Flan was allowed to come up to party granted she was under a very close watch by me, even the library crew dropped by for a bit, but you know what? we had a blast! I stayed in the corner with Flan for the most part til some of the Fairy Maids dragged me back in for a drink. Then it was back to my Flan corner. I was sort of surprised to see beings of almost polarizing backgrounds to come together under one roof and just have a good time.. I mean we got a house of vampire, a ghost, and a couple of goddesses and they're not flexing their powers or anything like that. There were a couple times when it got a bit too rowdy from the drinks but it wasn't that bad. I wonder if this is the Magic of Christmas... Well, I'm just lucky to be there first hand to experience this... When everyone left I was pretty much forced to stay and clean up... I'm actually okay with that. I had a good day.

12/26/18

Dear Diary.

Today I learned that Faeries can indeed get a hangover, also Boxing day isn't a thing around here.. figures. The Washrooms were pretty backed up in the morning from the Faeries using the bathrooms... Number Three.. I knew to control myself so it wasn't too bad, a minor headache. I also noticed that a lot of the mansion crew asked me very similar questions. "When is the next big party?" I guess they had a blast even with the inevitable hang over. My answer was the same with all of them "Maybe New Year. But it isn't good to have fun all the time." Worst thing is that I had to explain why it was important to moderate Fun. Well I'm glad that they sort of understood it. Flan had a hard time understanding it though. I guess being trapped in the basement for five hundred years can do that to people.. and vampires. She was pretty hyped for the New Years party... I'm not, as much as enjoyed the Christmas party it'll be a bit too soon if we have another one... On another note. I walked over to the Village to ask about Boxing day and pretty much everyone thought I was crazy. Even the kids weren't as interested.. Heck, I even saw the Moriya shrine girl and she didn't know what a boxing day was. I guess the whole concept of a "holiday where business bosses would give Boxes of goodies to their employees and that concept eventually warped into a day where stuff is cheaper." is rather foreign to them.

12/27/18

Dear Diary.

So... Turns out BigBoss over heard the faeries talking another party and she pretty much hunted me down to get me started on another party... I... tried asking if I can not do it... and She... said no. Well I guess its time for another party... What I didn't do is ask the other "Crew" to join in on the party. This is going to strictly be a Scarlet Devil Mansion party. I'm surprised that Sakuya is taking this whole thing rather well. I wonder if shes actually okay with it or she's just keeping her composure. At least I have four days to prep for this thing... Oh The Red and White visited the mansion to look for me... Because I forgot to donate... She was pretty upset. I guess whatever I give her isn't enough or something. She basically demanded an explanation and I told her about the party. I was a little scared when she gave me a rather doubtful look and left. I swear she thought I was creaking an incident... I mean I am but I don't think she's on to me...

12/28/18

Dear Diary.

Visited the Red and white's shrine to donate today... The moment I dropped the coins and bills her face lit up like a Christmas tree... What a lazy bum... Waiting people to just give her free handouts.. I think her suspicions of me is gone which is a good thing. Also I think I've gotten better at dodging bullets thanks to Flandre's sparring. I still need to work on my offensive measures though... I still panic and mess up my attack and just get hit.. Not much else to report.

12/29/18

Dear Diary.

Worked at the Nether with Konpaku today. I'm pretty happy about my little week off but I'm also glad to be back. The weather's been picking up again with the clouds and winds but in the nether every thing is surprising calm? Konpaku dropped more questions on why I'm so reluctant to join her in the Nether. She even asked me if I didn't like her or something like that.. Looking back I think I almost lived out an event from a visual novel... Talk about cliche... I told her that there was something that I need to do and the Mansion was the key. I think that really calmed her nerve since she didn't really bring it up again.

12/30/18

Dear Diary.

Hoo boy... Talk about a blizzard... There was a huge whiteout today and it was pretty cool. Flan was just interested in the party... Which is two days away. I still got time. Man... I just can't get over the sudden snow storm. I mean I was out there in the morning and it was fine but as soon as I was done my job and Bam! there it was. I was in the storm for like hours. I may have caught a cold... And I have to prepare for New-years party tomorrow too... Yikes..


	38. Entry 37

12/31/19

Dear Diary.

Things were pretty busy around Gensokyo as a whole today. I guess these folks celebrate New Years. The Mansion was bustling too. Didn't have much time to play with Flandre since I had to leave early to help prep for the new years party. This might be bigger than the Christmas one since the faeries were working over time. I wonder if Remilia taught them about new years. Huh I wonder if Youkai know about new years and stuff. Anyway even the red and white's shrine was pretty busy. Making sure the Shrine was all clean and stuff. I'm exhausted. Well at least the weather was nice and mild... To bad I never saw the light of day... Since most of the mansion is very well covered...

01/01/19

Dear Diary.

A new year a new me. I guess... Don't feel that much different things sort of went by as if nothing changed. And as I expected the party was pretty good. There were a couple unexpected visitors but that didn't really stop everyone from having fun. The faeries were having a blast. A lot more small Flan was there too granted Meiling and I was keeping an eye on her for pretty much the entire party though. Clean up was a bit easier too. Didn't have time to go to the village because I was in the Mansion all day and night. I guess I can go tomorrow. Hopefully this nice and surprisingly mild weather keeps up.

01/02/19

Dear Diary.

The village was bustling though. Even with the cold people were out and about buying selling and just making general interaction even met some familiar faces. No time for chat from the said familiar faces though. I did get some talking from a lady though. Her talked like an old lady thought she didn't look like one though... Also... Does this place have an optometrist? The lady wears glasses so... There must be right? She apparently knows that I'm not from around here? I guess my attire sort of gives it away. I think she's taken an interest in me. She was looking at me all up and down and stuff? I think shes not human...

01/03/19

Dear Diary.

That lady from yesterday... she's been sort of bothering me... Not literally where she would barge in and mess up my day or something like that but my interaction with her yesterday.. you know? So I went and looking for her in the village today. After work of course. I did find her and we talked, and... she sort of scared me... Is she a telepath? Can she read minds? I don't think so but she knows a lot about me... How I'm from the outside world and I might be up to no good... Can her glasses see through my intentions? Actually come to think of it she's not the only one that wears glasses. The antique shop keep wears one too. So there must be an optometrist around here. I wonder if that's their side job since they only have like what, two customers? five tops? Getting back to the lady. I think her name is like Mamizo or something like that. She asked me a question that I haven't really thought about for a long while. She asked if I wanted to see the other side, and I mean the out side world and not the afterlife. I pretty much see that on a weekly basis when I help Konpaku. I'm getting side tracked here. I answered to dodge the question but I think she knows that I want to at least see the other side.. Not the after life. Oh speaking of the other side, I wonder if this world and the other one shares the same weather.

01/04/19

Dear Diary.

Oh boy was it cold today... Snow was gently falling and that one Ice faerie challenged me to a duel again while I was out excersising with Meiling in the morning. This time I actually had to try I think the cold and the snow was powering her up or something. Or am I getting sloppy? It might be me. I need to brush up on my Magic and what not. Happy that I can actually fire back with my own gun danmaku bullets. Not much going on except that Flan broke my gun... She wanted to see it and I gave it to her without thinking... Worst thing is that she didn't seem to care.. She was all like 'oh it broke oh well what do we play next?' What did being locked up in a basement not teach her how to apologize? She's a good girl but I wish she could you know.. show that she's sorry or something.. I don't know.. sort of a sad day...

01/05/19

Dear Diary.

Konpaku came to visit and when I say visit I mean basically drag me to her place so I can do her job. Maybe I'm over exaggerating but today felt extra long... Maybe it carried over from yesterday but everything felt more like a chore you know? I didn't vent my frustration to Konpaku or anyone. I just took the punches like I always do. Back home and here is no different. Maybe I should have said something, maybe that might have helped. I don't know. I think Konpaku did notice that I was suffering though. She offered me some tea when the work was done. Something that she never really did. I.. refused on the offer and went home... I wish I didn't do that. Maybe I should go apologize for acting like a jerk. I think I'll do that tomorrow.

01/06/19

Dear Diary.

Visited Konpaku after work today and did two things. Apologize for my behavior yesterday and something that I haven't done in a really really long time. Vent. Surprisingly she took my venting pretty well. And then she counter vented that her work isn't all sunshine and rainbows. I guess it does make sense She works for a ghost in a world for ghost and shes half ghost herself. Her human side doesn't have anyone to interact with. Maybe when I finish up with my incident and not die maybe I could work here as a full timer or something. If I do die from completing my incident well no problem there I'll just end up here right? Oh we also had tea and I gotta say that it was to die for... No more dumb puns. Also kind of glad that I was in the nether world because there's a storm brewing on the world of the living. A literal storm, not a metaphorical one. A literal one with a big'ol storm cloud.


	39. Entry 38

01/08/19

Dear Diary.

You know for a Monday it's been pretty slow here. Almost routine like without much disturbance. Morning exercise with Meiling in the cold and then going to work to look after Flandre. The small vampire girl seems pretty happy to see me, which makes me happy. As much as I enjoyed today I know that I should prepare myself for the up coming incident that I have to pull off. I've gotten strong over the months but I know that I'm nowhere near strong enough to take on the red and white if she ever finds out that in the future culprit. Speaking of red and white, she seems pretty accustomed to my making donation. And I think she's putting the money into good use. She looks rather glowing and the Shrine doesn't look like a broken down mess. I also think that for now I'm in the clear. Now I need to plot out in great detail on how to pull this incident off.

01/08/19

Dear Diary.

I met with the lady from last week. She repeated her question last week which I honestly forgot. I said yes. She seemed pretty intrigued and told me to meet her up at the village gate this Sunday.. I wonder if I made the right choice... I also met The Moriya Shrine girl. Sanae was it? She's as energetic as ever even in the cold. She only looked sad for a second when I asked if she missed her home and she told me that this is her home now. I wonder if I would eventually come to terms like that... Implying that I'm going to be here forever.

01/09/19

Dear Diary.

Flan was a bit upset today. She apparently blew up one of her favorite teddy bear. Gotta admit she looked pretty cute with her eyes tearing up like a little kid. I tired fixing the thing with Magic but in the end I couldn't fix the bear. Creation magic is a bit hard for me to do. I had to ask the Library crew to get the thing fixed. Man... I must have looked like a total loser...

01/10/19

Dear Diary.

You know, looking back on yesterday's events I think I need to really specialize in a magic type. I mean the Patchouli specifically have that elemental magic, the witch girl I don't even know, but it looks pretty specialized, the doll maker messes around with dolls and what not the Kappa has some amalgamation of science and magic or something... What about me? I need to really look into my own specialized magic you know? I really wish I could think of these things during the day and not when I'm writing...

01/11/19

Dear Diary.

Dug into the books deep into the library to find my own specialized magic style after work of course. Coincidentally, the majority of the spells I use actually share a common spell style called "The Aether". Turns out this style of magic is super flexible to be compatible with other spells. Its also similar to Patchouli's style of magic where she can cycle between different elements and attributes, but The Aether is less focused on elements and more on five aspects of Protection, Control, Sacrifice, Chaos, and Growth. What I find odd is that the book says that the style is flexible enough to cast other spells but when I tried casting Patchouli's elemental spells it either came out significantly different or I couldn't pull it off at all... Well.. I guess I found my style. Now to make it really work...

01/12/19

Dear Diary.

Worked at Konpaku's work place after my work today. It was rather quiet. I really liked that. The flight up to her place was sort of in favorable but it wasn't too bad once I got into the Nether. This place pretty much always have a nice and mild weather. Super nice. After work we had tea and just chilled. I guess I got used to working here..

01/13/19

Dear Diary.

Oh boy... Today was something else... So... I met up with that Youkai lady at the village... And we went to the other world. Okay a couple things. The way she ported was a bit strange... A butt load of smoke. And the bam! The other world... I thought I would be happy to see my home... But... There were two things that sort of stopped me from fully enjoying my experience.. first was the fact that the other world was nowhere near my home... I think I was in Japan... Also as soon as I was in the other world I felt sick.. like deathly sick.. it felt like a part of me was ripped away as soon as I was in the other world... I think all my powers were gone.. all in all my trip felt... Umm shitty? Glad I did it though.


	40. Entry 39

01/14/19  
Dear Diary.  
Been practicing my specialized Magic. For the most part of the day. And this stuff is tough as balls... I gotta say who's the wise guy that separates the Arcane fundamental into five parts? On top of it being difficult to learn I noticed that as soon as I'm a bit more adept in one aspect lets say Protection, I get more inept in other aspect like Sacrifice and Chaos, but it isn't all too bad, because as one aspect pushes other aspect away it also pulls other aspect empowering them. Still.. talk about a juggling job... It does sort of make sense though. Some aspect compliment each other while it contrasts other aspects. I got a long way to go... I'm glad the library crew was at least willing to help out. Flan on the other hand was once again bored. I swear I remember when she was into magic for like a week. Now she thinks its boring. I guess being human would I would be attracted to these unnatural power.  
01/15/19  
Dear Diary.  
Been a long time since I've talked about my dreams. Well I didn't talk about them because they've been more or less a bit well... Boring? But the dream that I had last night was something else... It was like a vision, but I was there like a spectator... I saw me standing on top of a defeated Red and white, and then Me that was standing on top of the shrine maiden reached out to me.. Something was off though. I didn't look like me. I looked like a monster. Was I Youkai? Is that my future? Do I need to become a Youkai to get this incident done? Or is this path an inevitability? Oh speaking of Youkai, what's with pretty much all female Youkai being a bunch of cute girls while male youkai look like they're out of a super cheesy 70's horror movie? Like I can't be the only one that noticed that. Heck I asked around town, and the answers were surprisingly unexpected? Most of the villagers apparently don't know the gender til they can actually visually see that they are in fact cute girls. So does that mean that there are actually "Female" Youkai that look more like a monster and less like a cute girl? Questions for another time I guess.  
01/16/19  
Dear Diary.  
Has the same dream as last night. It felt more vivid. I even saw the Youkai me try and tell me something, but I woke up before I can actually decipher what I told me... I'm a bit concerned regarding this little repeating dream that I had. Other than that my day was pretty quiet. Sparring with Flan and doing some reading up in the Library. Still trying to figure out how to optimize my Magical specialization. I think the most optimal way for me to do this is to master two or three complimenting aspect and work from there.  
01/17/19  
Dear Diary.  
Decided to focus and started working on three aspect of this arcane style. Control, Sacrifice, and Chaos. They sort of balance each other out. While Control and Chaos clash with each other, Sacrifice surprisingly compliment and empower both of the other aspects. Plus I think they give me enough option when I have to fight. Growth and Protection is nice and they do empower each other but both seems very static. A lot of the spells based on Growth and protection focuses on powering me up and that's about it.. So yeah, Control, Sacrifice, and Chaos. Now for my days it was pretty alright. Day have been getting colder. Flan seemed pretty grumpy about the whole thing, I mean the whole mansion is pretty well insulated withe magic and what not but I did feel a bit of a draft... she tried to take a bite out of me saying something like my blood "looking" warm. Hey her words not mine. Can she see my blood stream? Is that like a permanent thing or like a different filter she can apply on herself? Should have asked her. Oh I also visited that Antique shop again. Seems like there's new items in stock. Nothing too interesting though. Some instruction books here and there. The guy seemed pretty hyped about these books. Telling me that they're like some sort of spell books. I didn't have it in me to correct him. All in all a pretty good day. Oh also I didn't have those weird dreams... Is that a good thing?  
01/18/19  
Dear Diary.  
Spoke too soon I think. Just had another dream and it felt sort of like the "Next Episode." My Youkai self in the dream was actually talking to me. I don't think my Youkai self was speaking any known language but I think I more or less understood what I said. It was something in the lines of "Currently, this is your future." I tried asking some question to my Youkai self but I didn't respond and I just woke up. Getting back to the rest of my day, studied more of my selected aspects and more or less hear Flan complain about the cold. Even the library crew wasn't too happy about this cold. Apparently this is one of the rare winter where it dipped pretty low. Even Meiling who's more or less a pretty happy girl looked pretty miserable. That Ice fairy seemed pretty stoked though. I actually had to actively avoid her. On top of the cold that I had to deal with the Fairy actually looked intimidating... Seeing those icicles flying around.. Quite intimidating... Not going to lie... I sort of miss the super calm and even milder weather in the Nether... Quickly getting back to the aspect.. I think these aspect are sort of starting to effect me.. I can feel and definitely tell that how I answer and respond to people have sort of changed... Sometimes I catch myself sort of respond without thinking? Almost chaotic while other times I feel like I take forever to form an answer... It did weird some of my co-workers out but for the most part they seemed rather understanding of my little predicament. I'm glad.  
01/19/19  
Dear Diary.  
Boy was I glad to work at the Nether today. I think Konpaku caught that too she tried to ask me again to join her boss's crew. What can I say? Escaping the looming cold was quite the delight, but I'm on a mission. I did thank her and did tell her that I might join her boss's crew in the future, so I might have to live up to that, maybe when I follow through and succeed with my little incident... which is in like 3 months? I feel like time isn't really on my side.. Not much else. Getting back to the mansion though, was a bit miserable.. The cold, the wind, the dark... Scary.. I'm surprised that Youkai and Fairies didn't bother me or anything like that. Do Youkai hibernate? Huh..  
01/20/19  
Dear Diary.  
Umm... BigBoss came to my room right before I was about to start writing my entry. Had to wait for her to leave. She came to apparently have small talks, but I think she was more focused on my other job at the Nether. She asked if I liked the other job more than looking after her sister. I don't know if it was her charisma or her blood red eyes that pierced my soul or my altered speech via aspect studies that made me answer truthfully. I basically told her that I do like working at the Nether with Konpaku but the Mansion crew and the job was what I really liked. Not sure if she liked my response or not. She did seem amused by it and left. I sort of wish I had more time to give an honest response though. Regarding my aspect studying. I can really feel them sort of pulling and twisting me around. I feel like I see the world a bit differently. I feel like I'm constantly struggling to either blurt out the first thing I think about, or take like five minutes to give an answer via Chaos and Control respectively, and the Aspect of sacrifice amplifying it in between. It's a struggle, and I think the Library crew is slowly getting effected by how I behave, Flan the most. I do actually feel stronger, I've learned many spells, but this might get out of hand if I don't learn to control this...


	41. Entry 40

01/21/19  
Dear Diary.  
Sweet mother of gog... It's gotten really cold... I mean yesterday was cold but this is border line maddening. All the fairies working in the mansion were acting more sluggish even those hobgoblins were crowding the fire place. Sakuya was trying to keep her cool, but I could see her slipping. Sort of glad that my primary job is to look after a little girl in a shape of a even smaller vampire. The sudden cold snap even effected the Red and White's shrine. The place looked deserted, but I could tell that there was a sign of life around the shrine via swept walk ways and footprints in the snow and all that. They didn't bother with me making a quick donation and leaving. Sort of okay with that, I wasn't going to idle around and chat about currently events. But you know who wasn't all sluggish and wanting to seek warmth? That damn Ice Fairy... I don't even know how she saw me through woods... She was all cocky and wanted fight me. Not going to lie, I think avoiding her was the right thing to do.. She looked much more confident and borderline aggressive towards me threatening me. In my current state I might have lost and even worse, die.  
01/22/19  
Dear Diary.  
I guess I can't catch a Gog damn break... I was trying to get to the village for some scouting the most optimal route for my dastardly incident when BAM! That idiot ice fairy fly along and attacks me from nowhere... I had a hard time getting away thanks to all the cold wind and the snow... Something tells me that it wont be the last time I'll be seeing her... Other than that I've scouted out some nice routes. Gensokyo is kind of big and the amount of target that I need to hit is a lot... I don't think I can do this in one day.. I need to rethink my plans...  
01/23/19  
Dear Diary.  
Its that damn ice fairy again. I decided to fight. I won, almost died in the process. The weather was the coldest its ever been... and her attacks have been more aggressive and more random? huh... Anyway the sight of icicles size of stop signs flying at me at terminal velocity is something that I thought I would never write down in like... ever? Anyway I survived that and managed to beat her butt. In another news I think I've made a discovery that I shouldn't discovered.. You see, each different arcane aspects come with its own unique way to... dispose of the threat.. So far I've learned one which is the aspect of Chaos. Basically I can zap zap people into submission or throw fireballs or something.. Now today I've learned that the Aspect of Sacrifice has its own unique way to dispose of anyone that's threatening.. It's... well... Death... Quick and simple.. I haven't used it in the fields just yet but the books seemed rather convincing of it's power. I wonder if I can find some target practice tomorrow.  
01/24/19  
Dear Diary.  
I basically begged the library crew to help me with this one. They agreed in the end and I gave them a show. Basically they created some dummies for me to test out my new murder spell. For the most part, it worked but only on a weak life form. I don't think I can use this on... People. Not yet anyway. Now the Library crew wasn't really impressed. At least Flan was, for like a minute and then she blew up one of the dummies into a magic dust. Other than that I've done a lot more scouting around the area. I wonder if Gensokyo has a map or something. It'll sure make my life easier..  
01/25/19  
Dear Diary.  
It's so... so cold. If I could I would have stayed in a fire place with a lit fire. Even with magic the internal heating in the mansion is kinda poor. I seem to be the only one bothered by this. Since I'm the only 'normal' human around here. I asked around and No one seemed to mind the cold. Is that a perk of being a not human? I actually wouldn't mind being one if it gave me an immunity to cold.. I basically stayed by a fire source all day... I wish it would warm up soon..  
01/26/19  
Dear Diary.  
Once again thank Gog that I also work for Konpaku.. The Nether was a warm welcome to this cold front. This place is perpetually mild and it felt super nice to take off my jacket as soon as I got there. Konpaku seemed pretty happy that I was around working for her. Some gardening work here, a tea time there. Konpaku was rather curious on what I was going to do for my future. I had to sort lie to her saying that I would probably continue to work at the mansion until I get see another opportunity to expand my ventures. She seemed skeptical but I think she bought into it. Leaving the Nether wasn't fun, the blast of cold was something that I really didn't want. I wonder if the Nether should be another target for my incident.. Something to think about.  
01/27/19  
Dear Diary.  
I had that dream time it was vivid enough for me to talk to my Youkai self. He told me that at the current pace I can actually pull off the incident. When I asked if I was going to look like a youkai I basically said at the current pace I was going to slay the Red and white and become the monster. I... don't know what to think.. What happens when I succeed? Become a monster? Can I go back home? If I fail, there's a definite possibility that I might die.. I think this is a lose lose no matter what I do... I think I need to sleep on this.. Oh yeah umm what did I do today? Well not much other than pondering about my situations.. I've looked after Flan and stayed in my room because it was still so cold... How come there's no "Materialize a space heater" Magic?


	42. Entry 41

01/28/19  
Dear Diary.  
Flan was rather sloppy with her Danmaku today. Maybe it has something to do with the cold? I managed to dodge all of them and land a hit on her. She surprisingly didn't react as much as I thought. She fell asleep like half way through my shift. I wonder if BigBoss is like that too. Also visited the Red and white She was pretty bundled up too. Everyone was. Kinda happy to see that I'm not the only one suffering. Oh the Ice Fairy was back... I tried my Murder Magic on her and it didn't really work. She was flailing around in pain for a bit but she sort of stood up and got even angrier. Kinda glad that I learned to dodge things. I wish I would get warmer though...  
01/29/19  
Dear Diary.  
Okay... Maybe might have messed up... Big time... I tried to get rid of the storm cloud that was covering the majority of Gensokyo that's been billowing down snow and bitter cold winds... I've tried to kind of blow it away with some of my Magic, but may have made it worse. Who would have thought using the Aspect of Chaos to push away the cloud would just make a snowy lightning cloud? Is that even a thing? I don't think I've seen a snow lightning cloud.. Well I got it now and half of Gensokyo was freaking out. The storm eventually passed but I think a lot of people were pretty spooked, me included... I need to really check the fine print on these magic...  
01/30/19  
Dear Diary.  
I think I found myself a huge game breaker. So I was studying the Control aspect and found something rather interesting. According to the tome that I've been reading, the Control aspect is the only aspect that doesn't really have a way to remove a problem. Well it sort of does but it focuses not on men and beast alike but the ways of Magic. The aspect of Control apparently specializes in negating magical properties. There's also a catch, the Negate magic only works on magic spells. It doesn't effect magic creatures like Youkai. Another thing, the Negate Magic also doesn't work on a fully casted spell, only when the spell gets initiated by anyone that can cast magic. So to summarize I can basically fizzle out any spell that anyone is about to cast. I begged the Library crew to help me on this and in the end they did help me. It worked surprisingly well. Any spells that the Library crew tried to cast I just countered them with my own Negate spell. The best part is that it even works on Spell-cards since they're technically magic spells. This new found power might be the key to a successful incident. I might not even have to become a Youkai.  
01/31/19  
Dear Diary.  
Last day of January and things are, about as cold as last week. I wish my new found negate spell can negate away this cold weather... Well the cold did help me with one thing though. It had to go another round with they Ice Fairy. I managed to Negate away all her spell cards. Kinda easy when you literally have to declare by pulling out a piece of paper out and shout out their attacks. I don't even have to react, as soon as she pulls out her card I just counter it with my own. She was pretty flustered and flew off. Other than that it was a cold day.  
02/01/19  
Dear Diary.  
It's a brand new day! And it's still cold, well it's a bit warmer but not really. There was a bit of a tremor it didn't last long maybe for like a minute? How long do earthquakes normally last? I think everyone in the mansion was talking about it, Meiling actually chimed in that it might not be a natural cause. Should I be worried? Is this an incident? Maybe I might be able to see the red and white in action! See the monster of the shrine maiden doing her job.  
02/02/19  
Dear Diary.  
Felt another tremor today. It was a bit longer than yesterday, about the same strength though. Just a bit of shakes here and there. Konpaku said that she didn't feel any tremors, but the Nether did feel a bit cooler. Why hasn't the Red and white done anything about this. I guess the weather phenomenon needs to go for a couple days before the Red and white does anything? What a lazy shrine maiden.  
02/03/19  
Dear Diary.  
Tremors gotten noticeably stronger candle lights shaking books falling from the shelves. The library crew was running around like a headless chicken, I helped picking up the books. Flan was having a blast, running, flying around having a grand old time. Red and white still didn't do a thing. Is she on a holiday or something? Maybe I should ask if she's going to do her job. Maybe tomorrow.


	43. Entry 42

02/04/19  
Dear Diary.  
Okay so I asked and I saw the Red and White quite annoyed, she went on a rant on how I should mind my own business and how the balance of Gensokyo was up to her and her alone. What a load of baloney, I see her shrine pretty shaken up, roof tiles on the ground shattered foundations looking visibly shook, and she's giving me lectures? She's honestly got some nerve. I donated less than usual today. Not a big fan of that shrine maiden...  
02/05/19  
Dear Diary.  
The tremor is getting stronger. Even with the space time magic of the mansion, I still feel the shakes that rattle the chandelier. Everyone in the mansion is talking about it. I over heard some fairy maids that even the BigBoss was talking about the strong tremors. I don't think the Red and White hasn't done anything yet.. What's with her? Honestly Isn't protecting her world her job? Is someone else going to intervene? I kind of hope so. Do... Do I have to do something?  
02/06/19  
Dear Diary.  
So, on top of the tremors the weather was pretty bizarre. It was snowing at first then it got super sunny, then it rained and the more shakes. I think I saw the Red and white fly around town actually. About time she's gotten off her butt. My day was more or less spent changing my clothes... Heat, cold, wind, rain, in a span of a day. I sort of hope that the Red and White fixes this, and soon...  
02/07/19  
Dear Diary.  
Weather's gotten even more weird its like all weather kind of taking turns going all out. Maximum sunshine, then a down pour, and between it all. Earthquakes. Flan was ecstatic about the shaking mansion and what not, but it's gotten pretty out of hand. Out of all the chaos, I did see the Red and white hard at work though. It's about damn time to be honest. I guess things would be back to normal soon then?  
02/08/19  
Dear Diary.  
It's simmered down. The rapid weather changes, the earthquakes. But it's still there... Shaking, snowing, raining, shining, hails. Not as bad as yesterday but still there... I wonder if the Red and White did her job. Actually I don't think she did, the weather shifts are still around. What in the world is she doing? I guess it's hard to catch one person changing the weather.. I hope she figures this out and catches the perp.  
02/09/19  
Dear Diary.  
I think the weather patterns stopped. It's just cold now.. Glad I took the time to work at the Nether. Nice and Mild, I guess the Red and White finally did it. Konpaku seems happy that the Nether is mild again. Speaking of Konpaku she asked again if I wanted to join her boss's crew and I had to turn her down with a false sense of hope. Well, maybe not a false sense. I wonder what she sees in me, I'm practically a potato for other people to project themselves. What is this a Harem anime? Next thing you know the Red and White goes after me being all romantic like. Just gives me the shivers.  
02/10/19  
Dear Diary.  
The days have gotten significantly warmer, still windy and cool, but not a blistering cold. The Ice Fairy is nowhere to be seen. I even took Flan outside to enjoy the weather, It pretty good minus a bit of wind. Flan enjoyed the weather and Meiling seemed pretty happy too.


End file.
